Code Ever After
by SkyPop7811
Summary: In a world where everyone's within the chains of fate, Raven tried to break through. But her efforts were only futile. And now there's Blood o' Scarlet. An event celebrated by villains. One that only left her with more questions. Teamed with the girl that hates her dearly and a boy too mysterious for her to trust, Raven was about to face chaos that may or may not be all her fault
1. Prologue

Hidden away from the world, a place entirely of glass dark as night. Mirrors were bolted everywhere. Every one of them reflected only darkness.

All but one. There was a mirror placed right at the center of the room. Reflected a woman, frowning at her graying hair. It may have been only slightly aging to the normal eyes, but the lady only wanted perfection.

With her hand engulfed in violet flames, she broke the mirror with a blast of magic. The silvery glass now in triangular pieces. She then felt a sting of pain at her palms. The mirror prison would do as such whenever she attempted magic

The sorceress then sat up and paced around, desperately planning her next move. She longed to be out of her wretched slammer very, very badly.

She did have a plan once. It was the perfect plan. And it would have gone perfectly, if only her own kind didn't ultimately betray her as to destroy her maybe only chance of escape

Afterwards, she tried to see what else she could find through the mirror. But somehow, all she saw were blurs of colors. It didn't make any sense. Was it from the mirror prison? She loathed the thought of her breath-taking, marvelous power turning weak. So the mirror prison it has to be.

She looked at all the other mirrors, and they all reflected her beauty. She was the Most Fairest One of All. That was until the mirror break the news that a certain princess is more fair than thee….

 _'Wait…'_ she thought, _'Of course!'_

Her eyes looked back to the now shambled mirror. She picked up a shard, the biggest one, and traced an elegant finger against it.

She was about to do something she hadn't done in _years_ ,

She glowed a hand and hovered it above the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, I summon thee" she said

She grinned a grin that would put a Cheshire to shame as she sees a face of a man slowly swirled into the tiny frame. Her heart felt like it had jumped out of her chest. And people said she didn't have any!

Now, for the moment of truth.

"Mirror, mirror, advice your queen. To escape from this prison, may there be a strategy to lean?"

 _"My Queen, aware that your request I do not belittle. Forgive me, for procedures of your escape, there are only little"_

The queen frowned. Well, that was worthless.

She almost attempted to throw the shard away. And she would have done it, but the mirror spoke once more

 _"However, thou shall not distress. For I possess knowledge to aid, Your Highness."_

 _"The time is near, the time of nay of those who fond the time of day"_

 _"An opportunity as such, it'll be your chance, for your freedom to enhance."_

 _" A key of the past shall be your tool. A chance to claim conquer once more, this fellow shall be your jewel."_

The queen smirked. Of course she can always count on her mirror!

"I wish to see, who may that be?" She said

The mirror then revealed a person, sitting alone in a dimly lit place. It was very dark so one couldn't tell what to look at, but she knew exactly what.

 _"Stay cautious My Queen, that I must say. Remember, you are the predator as much as you are prey."_

"I am the predator as much as I am prey?" the queen whispered to herself.

The mirror dispersed back into her reflection again. The queen held her head as she felt a migraine from the side effects of her prison. But she felt so delirious the pain felt like nothing.

The queen cackled beautifully. Prey. Predator. Whatever. She now had a plan. She now had her next move.

 _And she knows that she has to hurry_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 following soon...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Villainous Way, Of Course

**I will gladly admit it. This is probably by far the most random crossover EVER!**

 **Saying," A crossover between Ever After High and Code Geass" sounds weird and silly beyond belief.**

 **A cartoon about a fairytale themed school life with an anime about terrorism? Hello!**

 **But I can't help it! The characters just felt fit into this story**

 **Though this is a EAHxCG crossover this excludes the CG timeline in a thousand ways. The only CG stuff used is the characters and parts of the story**

 **Set in the EAH universe. Here using the timeline from the books.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Both EAH and CG are not mine**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Villainous Way, Of Course

The stony walls and torches that light the dark made the room looked somewhat of a dungeon than a class. But the fair (or unfair?) General Villainy students pay no more mind as they've gotten used to it. Instead, each one babbled with whoever shared a desk beside them.

Each one, except Raven Queen. Seated at the corner near the shadows. Her dark purple hair blending in, and her slightly hued skin and violet eyes acting somewhat of a glow stick

The spare chair at her right seated only the presence of nothingness. Empty.

Raven doesn't mind. Over the years, people fear her. Hence, tremble on their knees within a few meters of distance. But of course, being the daughter of the Evil Queen, the one who've gone off-script at the second half of her story, the one who tamed and slaved countless kingdoms and fairytales, it's not a wonder why no one dare to even think about sitting next to her

Raven is actually more _un_ like than _a_ like with her mother. Her mother likes to terrorize and be beautifully evil. On the other hand, Raven likes to sing Taylor Quick songs and have a nightlong of giggle fits with her two BFFAs.

Raven was just counting time. Her head resting on her propped hand. Bored. She wished there could be a window to look out on. But alas, being in a class four floors under the schools' own basement, windows or no windows, there won't be any pretty view. So, Raven just suck it up and proceed on counting again. Also hoping that , the teacher, to arrive any second

Then again, if doesn't arrive, then there shall be no class, right? Even though Raven actually does well in General Villainy, she has made many attempts to fail. Raven never really liked this class after all. So if doesn't come, then that should be considered a good thing!

 _'That's right...'_ Raven smiled, _'Mr Badwolf can take all the time he needs...'_

Then, as if on cue to prove the girl wrong, the broad wooden door swung open. The entire class automatically silent from the large sound. The torch near the door fell from it's place and splattered across the floor. The fire from it ablazed, pushing shadows from every corner darkening a large figure before it. Only failing to conceal a pair of golden eyes.

The large figure took a careless step out of the flames. Even if shoeless, his feet did not wince. He, as if on purpose for dramatic effect, slowly walked into the normal lighting. Revealing his glorious silver manes that covered his body clothed in a bland uniform and sharp teeth peeked out of his lips.

Oh, well speak of the devil, it's Mr Badwolf

The pang of disappointment and slight annoyance hit Raven lightly.

The canine teacher looked down at the hot mess (pun intended) and growled,"Someone, clean this up!"

A fable shot up from his desk and did as told. He puts out the fire and threw away the broken torch pieces, then sat back down

"I appreciated that," Mr Badwolf nodded, then scowled,"However, you are a villain. A villains' destiny is not to become cleaning sissies like Snow White or Cinderella. You can at least kick someone else to do it or of the sort. Yet, you've disappointed me. I'm giving you a D for what you've done." He said as he plucked out his clipboard and scribbled the D next to the poor teens' name

The class snickered and the student just bit his lip and looked down. Humiliated

Raven just rolled her eyes. Obviously the whole thing was Mr Badwolfs' fault. She's pretty sure that he knew well himself. He's already late and the accidental mess would only harm his reputation even further. So, he used an innocent student as a device to take the blame for him

Well, the poor guy should at least be happy that he didn't get a DG instead

DG, meaning 'Do-Gooder', is an exclusive grade in General Villainy which is worse than an FF 'Fairy-Fail'

Mr Badwolf tucked his clipboard under his arm and walked to his desk

Instead of apologizing for his tardiness, he simply said,"Good morning class! I'm glad no one is absent today." He did tell _why_ he is late though," I just had a discussion with our headmaster and I have a few vital matters to tell."

Students facepalmed and bridge-pinched. They've heard this before. The sentence that just came out of the gray canines' mouth are one of the few that usually cued a class behavior rant and hextra-credit thronework

Raven thought that it could be another 'Rebels and Royals' speech

Ever since Raven denied her destiny to be the next Evil Queen on Legacy Day, rants and nags about following your destiny are more a-flurry than ever

Raven never wanted to be evil. She never wanted to give Apple White her poisoned apple. She never wanted to lead an army to destroy. And she never wanted to finally be punished for doing things she's forced to do

So Raven did the unthinkable. Drawing two thick black diagonals across her page and ripped it off for good measure

That's when the whole 'Royal-Rebel' fiasco was freshly brewed out of the cauldron. The Royals are the group lead by Apple White, those who wish to relive their given stories. And the Rebels are a group lead by Raven Queen, those who wish to rewrite their stories

Back to the main topic, Mr Badwolf fixed his collar and cleared his throat,"Listen carefully..."

The class all waited for the inevitable doom

"Villains, evil and nasty, a new fellow is among us." The young crowd before him all sighed of relief, leaving the werewolf confused

He didn't mind much so he proceeded,"I'll have you know that he's from a Just-Told. So don't wonder if you don't know his story."

Just-Tolds are fairytales that are...well, just told. If a story has yet reached at least two centuries then it is considered a Just-Told. Not that there is anything wrong being from one

"You can come in now," said Mr Badwolf as he nodded towards the door

The class went silent as the new student walked through. Eyes and whispers followed as he made his way. He stood right next to Mr Badwolf and the class got a good look of him and emerged to more whispers

Though albeit scrawny, he was tall and looked as dashing as a Charming. Hair black as ebony, his skin fair, and his eyes a piercing purple. He bore a blank, cool expression. The girls didn't care, they thought he still looked cute anyway

"I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Charles zi Britannia. Pleasure to be acquainted," he said simply. His tone of voice is unexpectedly deep

"Well Mr Britannia, would you please tell us a bit of your story? I'm sure everyone is interested to learn what kind of villain you are."

"Of course -clears throat- In my story, I will lead an army and take over various kingdoms and murder many kings. Also, I will become emperor and eliminate anyone who refuse to bow at my feet,' said Lelouch. Raven became alarmed. His destiny is almost identical with the one she had. Destroy, conquer, and command

"Magnificent!" said Mr Badwolf,"You should be very proud Mr Britannia. It's definetly best that you relive your destiny."

Raven half-expected Mr Badwolf to add,"Unlike someone we know," but he didn't

"You may sit next to Raven Queen. She's the daughter of the Evil Queen -shudders saying the name- I'm sure she'll set you a good example in the path of evil. Ms Queen! Raise your hand!"

Raven did as told

Lelouch stiffed a little knowing he will be sitting next to the daughter of the Most Evil One of All. He knew very well of what the Evil Queen did to Ever After. He once saw her first hand...

He acknowledged Raven for three good seconds before sitting next to her. She looked amazingly similar with her mother. Dark and imposing, fitting of what an evil sorceress would be. He can only hope that she isn't too much like her mother.

Raven thought of the way Mr Badwolf said all that. As if the rebelling-against-your-destiny front she did never happened

Maybe Lelouch never knew? And Mr Badwolf was pretending that he never knew aswell to keep Lelouch from knowing at all? Only the faculty and the students of EAH knew the big fuss Raven made on Legacy Day. Headmaster Grimm said that absolutely no one else should know. After all, we can't have everyone in all of Ever After to think that they too can rewrite their destinies now can we?

Raven decides to play along. But if she finds out that Lelouch doesn't favor his destiny she _will_ take action

Anyways, as Lelouch sat next to Raven, his heartbeat fastened with slight anxiety and discomfort. Also the prickling ticklishness at his cheeks. Wait, what? Ticklishness? Is that even a real word?

Well, forget whether if it's a real word or not, Lelouch found out where it came from.

He spotted small floating...glints that looked like dust. It is dust. Fairy dust to be exact. And it's coming from the desk at the right corner from his. He turned his eyes toward that direction. He saw a girl with platinum blonde hair in a cheerleading outfit. Judging from the wings and horns, she seemed to be a Dark Fairy

Non pint sized fairies are known to be mischievous and tricksy. Especially if it's a dark fairy

He noticed her looking his way. She gave him a sweet smile and a rakish wink. Lelouch squirmed and quickly turned the other way

Mr Badwolf tapped his clawed finger on his glass matted desk. His claws are intensely manicured every morning, much to the canines' displeasure. So not even a scratch shall be engraved on any school property

"Now my dear future villains, our new flesh is not the only thing that I must tell. Anyone aware of a very special event coming in a few weeks?" He asked. Everyone scratched their heads and necks to think. But no one raised a hand to answer. Only the sound of awkward silence prevail

Mr Badwolfs' frown got frownier,"Anyone?"

Still no hands are up

...

...

...One hand slowly raised

Mr Badwolfs' frown lightened a little,"Ah yes, Ms Breadhouse. What special event that may occur on Ever After?"

Ginger Breadhouse, daughter of the Candy Witch, shyly looked down and fiddled her sugar topped sneakers. Hesitating, but she answered anyway,"Um...could it be your birthday Mr Badwolf?"

Few snorted from her answer. However Mr Badwolf is definetly not amused. With his frown deepening once more he scolded,"This is serious Ms Breadhouse! So no funny-talking!"

Ginger lowered her pink haired head,"But..I wasn't.." she murmured

"Anyone else?" He said. And as before, no one answered

Mr Badwolf averted his gold eyed gaze towards Raven, who also isn't holding up a hand,"Ms Queen, surely your mother must have told you!"

Raven jumped slightly, then glanced her two arms. Both down and resting on her desk. _Not_ raised up. So why did Mr Badwolf turn to her? And besides, as far as she remember, all her mother ever talked about is the day where she will be queen, torture Snow White, destroy kingdoms, and disrupt fairytales

Raven tries to think of an answer anyway. Mr Badwolf wouldn't be pleased if she were to say,'I don't know'

Aside from the humming noise of "Umm"s and "Uhh"s from Ravens' lips, and the tick-tocking of a father clock, there is silence

"I'll offer a hint," Mr Badwolf said,"It's an event that only happens once in five centuries."

"Five centuries?"

"That's right."

"Oh...well...I,uh..." Raven mumbled on as her mind raced for an answer

"It also has something to do with an eclipse," Mr Badwolf said again and looked down his wristwatch. He clicked his tongue. An action which triggered a cold sweat to trickle down Ravens' pale forehead

Despite the second hint, Raven gave up. Mr Badwolf can claw out her eyes for all she cared. She just can't recollect any memory

Ugh, what's so special about this so called special event anyway? She already had enough from Legacy Day! What other bloody event could-

That's when Ravens' mind flickered

"Well?" Mr Badwolf questioned. Tapping his paw, err, FOOT against the floor with slight frustration

"Is it the Blood o' Scarlet?" Raven finally managed to say. Though, due to the huge lump on her throat from all the anxiety, whatever Raven was saying sounded more like whispers. Not a wonder why Mr Badwolf didn't hear her

"It's the Blood o' Scarlet Ms Queen! How could you not know?"

Raven folded her arms, looked down, and muttered,"I just did."

Mr Badwolf sighed again and turned his gaze back at the rest,"Now let me explain..." he said, definetly not gonna make the same mistake as to ask his students again

"The Blood o' Scarlet is a special event meant for villains like you and me. It's a time where a moon of deep red colors will cover the sun. It will then cause side effects to the ground beneath it. The sky will be dull and the weather will turn to a wreckful change. Strange fauna and flora behaviors. Lastly, those who are not villains will act strange aswell. Now I know that this may sound wondrous to you, my devious villains, but we also have a disadvantage. You may never get to relive your destinies."

The class gasped, they never knew that it would come to this. Raven isn't as surprised, she just refreshed her memory after all

"That moon will stay that way until we rise to stop it, the villainous way of course," he said,"The way to remove it from the sun is for us to do the most rotten and nasty of deeds for fourteen days. Thus, two weeks."

At that, Raven smiled bitterly. She remembered how her mother gushed that Raven would be the most rotten and nasty on the Blood o' Scarlet. Even adding that she knows she will

 _'Sorry mother, but that's not gonna happen'_ Raven thought, until Mr Badwolf says a few other things

"When the moon arises, **all** of us **must** participate, or any effort **won't work**!"

The room once again, gasped, and so did Raven. Warty curses! Her mother never told her that it's compulsory!

Wait, what if Mr Badwolf was just trying to pressure her? To make sure she goes bad on the Blood o' Scarlet? And hopes that Raven might find delight being evil and finally decides to follow her mothers' footsteps?

Raven decides to just check in the library to hopefully find a book about it and find the answers herself

And wait a spell, did Mr Badwolf said _'us'_?

Then, as if Mr Badwolf read her mind, said,"If any of you are wondering, when I said all of _us_ , I meant it. Those who've already relived their destinies will also participate. That means I and your parents will join you."

Most squealed or grinned in excitement. A few didn't exactly fancy the idea of reuniting with their parents. Especially Raven. Her face paled and her lips fell. Baffled would be an understatement of what she's feeling right now. A thousand thoughts spun around her head making it feel as if her brain was swimming

Does it have to be every villain? Does mother have to join too? Raven shuddered at such a thought. One can only imagine the terror and malice her mother would spread again

Even though everyone believed that the Evil Queen is long gone, Raven is one of the very few who knew the truth. Her moher is actually far, far away in mirror prison. A place where no one will ever be able see her again. Well, Raven as an exception. She sees her mother yearly through a special mirror back at Queen Castle.

In one summary, the Evil Queen is very much **alive**

Mr Badwolf slapped the blackboard with the eraser to silence the class,"Now students, we have a few weeks until that day. It is important to plan our schemes first. For that, we will be divided into groups. Therefore, we needn't gather all together to discuss our plans, and when at class, like now, we will sound like a blur, so no gooder can really tell what we're saying. I'll have you know that no good folk, other than our dear headmaster, knows the Blood o' Scarlet. If they hear us clear and find out, your generations' reputation as villains will be beyond rock bottom."

He paused for air,"Call it paranoia, but this is no taleplay. There was a rumor back in the last Blood o' Scarlet. One do-gooder overheard a handful of students discussing their rotten plans. The said do-gooder became curious and asked to join the conversation. Unfortunately those villains did not understand how vital it is to keep secret, so they spilled the beans. Luckily, a teacher caught the pack red-handed and reports to the headmaster. Did you know what he did? He expelled the young villains after the Blood o' Scarlet. And for the other one..." The canine trailed off as if too afraid to continue, but did so anyway,"The headmaster immediately took action by tricking the fable into drinking a sleeping potion, then exposed him into, _the Witching Well._ "

Everyone stiffed. The Witching Well are one of the things that is more frightening than he Evil queens' rebellious rampage. Like the mirror prison, the Witching Well is also far away. It' s also rarely used at all, but the punishment can send shivers down a dragons' spine. It is said that the Witching Well mysteriously has no end, so you can imagine how scary it would be to get thrown inside. The chances of survival would be a negative number. The well can even disable ones' magical power or anything that can be used to escape

"And yes, that meant his story went poof. And the rest of the cast in his story became storyless."

A random hand shot up

"Yes?" Mr Badwolf said

"Why did he have to be punished like that? Can't the headmaster use something to wipe his memory instead? Like a spell or a potion?. It'll make things a lot more easier."

Some nodded and hummed in agreement, but Mr Badwolf shook his furry head,"I'm afraid that can't be done. Once a non-villain hears of anything about the Blood o' Scarlet, he will never forget. It's like an enchanted memory for them."

"What if we get them to not tell anyone? Like Apple White! Surely she won't tell a soul!" another gushed. Mr Badwolf glared,"Don't ask a question without raising your hand first. Also admiring a gooder is not villainous. FF" The girl lowered her head and murmured curses

"Back to topic, there is a reason why no do-gooder should know. If even one of them knows, the effects of the upcoming moon will be more severe and there will be...casualties" Mr Badwolf said

"Now lets get on with announcing your teams, shall we?" Mr Badwolf pulled his clipboard from his arm and flipped a page,"All of your teams are already strategically decided by our headmaster, so no one will be deciding their own teams and no one will be changing or swapping to other teams, clear?"

The students booed "What?"s, "Lame"s, "Aww"s, and other words to describe disappointment. Mr Badwolf ignored that,"My team is obviously with the faculty so I will only be announcing your teams."

The class shushed eachother and it got tensefully silent. Each one fidgeting with excitement, hoping that maybe their dear friends or longing crushes will be on their team

Raven didn't care. No one is her friend in General Villainy

So far, Mr Badwolf had announced a handful of teams. Some weren't happy, some were. Ravens' name isn't mentioned yet

"Next up, Raven Queen..." Oh, there it is

Those whose names aren't mentioned yet all thought of the same thing, 'Please not me'. Who would want to be in a team with Raven? You'll be teased, insulted, and avoided. Royally not worth it

"Lelouch vi Britannia..."

Lelouch lifted his face and everyone else sighed of relief. Raven looked at him and he responded with a shrug. Well, she is supposed to 'set an example' for him, so perhaps this makes sense? Raven only hopes that the third isn't-

 _"And Faybelle Thorn."_

Ravens' stomach turned cold.

Faybelle stopped trying to flirt Lelouch the moment she heard her name,"What?!" she screeched as she whipped her head around. She did it so fast, her hair slapped whoever was seated behind her. She stood up

"You can't be serious! I can't be in a team with her!" Faybelle whined, pointing a finger at Raven. Raven hid her face. This will _not_ end well

Mr Badwolf only raised a brow,"And why no-"

"She's a disgrace to all the evil legacies out there! Especially her own!"

"Now, now. Settle down Ms Thorn..." said Mr Badwolf with a raised tone, but Faybelle ignored him,"You know what she did on Legacy Day! She-!"

"That's enough! **SILENCE!** " Mr Badwolf finally howled. His canine teeth peeked out even further and his eyes flashed. Faybelle stopped ranting and automatically sat down

"Ms Thorn! You shouldn't speak that way against Raven Queen! Hence, you should be honored to be teamed with the daughter of the Most Evil One of All! And don't you _ever_ disrupt me again!" Mr Badwolf sighed loudly and cleared his throat to regain composure,"As I've said before, I can't change anything. The headmaster is the one who planned your team, so don't go off complaining to _me_ , Ms Thorn."

Faybelle gritted her teeth and with folded arms, she pressed her nails into her skin. She gave Raven a menacing look

"I'm sure that it would be fine working with you, Queen," said Lelouch, attempting to soothe the sour moods

"What? Oh, sure. You too" Raven said, before slumping her head again

Well that was awkward

Lelouch didn't dare to do the same to Faybelle though. She looked angry, ticked, crossed, and everything in between

After a few more teams were announced, the class went on to discuss a material. However, Lelouch did not pay attention. He already found the lecture boring and trivial, not worth paying attention to. So, he just slept through class quietly. Like how he usually does in most of his classes

One thing is for sure though, things are defiantly _not_ going Ravens' way

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **Wooh! That was long!**

 **So, what do you think? Pretty crazy story right?**

 **And for those who're wondering, the Witching Well bit was taken out from The Wolf Among Us. I know bits and pieces of that 'cause I watched a youtuber played it. This is also why I address the characters as 'fables' time to time because they're fairytale characters. So yeah, The Witching Well is not mine. I hope you don't mind**

 **I also really need to come up with a better name than Blood o' Scarlet. Seriously. Maybe you guys would be kind enough to share a few suggestions?**

 **And those who have ideas for this fic, don't be shy to share in the reviews. I know where I want this fic to go but I don't know how to get there. So it would help alot**

 **I would also appreciate it if you could tell me where I'm good and bad at. That would help alot (this is not a requirement or the next chapter)**

 **Or maybe this fic is way too wacky and I should just take this down altogether?**

 **Thanks for reading ^ ~ ^**

 **Hugs and waves**

 **SkyPop7811**


	3. Chapter 2: Things To Hide Away

**2nd Chapter's up guys!**

 **First** **of all, I would like to thank those who favorite and followed this story (Fate Tertium Averruncus, Revennon, Swoob, Mark of Cain) It really gave me a boost**

 **And also a huge thanks to the two people who reviewed:**

 **Rovennon** **: You think so? Thanks! Your review is definetly a good lift for me**

 **Guest** **: Woah, woah, potential story?! That's one of the last opinions I'd ever expect. Thank you!**

 **a) No, I'm really sorry.  
**

 **Lolz just kidding. Of course there's geass here! But Lelouch doesn't have it yet.**

 **b) Yep, she's alive**

 **c) Didn't I say that the CG timeline is 'excluded' here? Meaning 'not used'?**

 **The timeline is not used, but parts of the anime were translated to this story. E.g Lelouch became an emperor in the anime and was known to be hated. I took this out and set this as Lelouchs' destiny to become a hated king. In EAH every kid has a destiny for their given tale (Raven destined to give Apple her poisoned…apple in the tale, the Seven Dwarfs)**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anyhoo, the second chapter had finally arrived! I made the first few paragraphs as character introductions so you readers can get a picture of EAHs' few characters.**

 **CG characters will get their spotlight too. Be patient~**

 **DISCLAIMER: Neither EAH or CG are mine**

* * *

Chapter 2: Things To Hide Away

A trio of young girls in their comfy pajamas stood in a bathroom. Their legs shaking and hands trembling. One held the candle, the only piece of light.

"H-hey, are you sure you want to- uh, are you sure you want to, to do this?"

"You scaredy cat! It's not like anything bad is gonna happen!"

"Hey, you guys ready? On the count of three..."

"One..."

"T-two..."

"Three!"

The next morning, a couple of parents looked at everything in horror. The room splattered with blood. Three bodies lay motionless on the floor.

* * *

Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio, gagged her porridge. "You got teamed up with Faybelle?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," Raven said, handing her a tissue.

Raven was just explaining to her friend that she had a new, 'group project' with Faybelle. How devastated both she and the dark fairy was when they discovered that they were going to be on the same team. Raven cringed as she remembered her reaction, and how scary her death glare was...

"I'm so sorry Raven," the wooden girl said softly. Dabbing the last bits of the creamy breakfast from her wooden chin

"How do you think this is going to turn out?" Raven said

Cedar finished cleaning herself, "Well, things are looking pretty ugly. I don't know if you're able to deal with this in one piece. Especially since Faybelle hates you. Hex, most people here hates you, you know, for what you did on Legacy Day and the fact that you're the Evil Queens' daughter..." Cedar gasped. "I'm so sorry Raven! But you know that I can only tell the truth! But I don't hate you! I love you! I really do!"

She then wiped off imaginary sweat from her forehead. "Phew, I'm glad that's true."

Raven smiled at her puppet friend. Cedar was cursed by the Blue Fairy's' wand to never tell a lie. Even blurting out whatever is on her mind beyond her own will.

"Thanks Cedar. And it's okay. Whatever you said was true after all." But did most of everyone really hate her? The thought never really crossed her mind. Well, Raven knew that she should have seen it coming, After going off script back in Legacy Day, she might as well expect the entire student body to hate her. Still, the thought of being the most hated felt so lonely...

Raven shook of her thoughts away before they turn into anything else. "Anyways, where's Maddie? And Cerise?"

"I texted Maddie before you came. Cerise came by saying that she's helping out with the girls' soccer team."

"What did Maddie say?"

Cedar tapped her MirrorPhone. " She said, 'One and two lost their shoe, fell over and into the nook'. She said it means that she's in the restrooms."

"Just that? What's taking her so long?"

"Raven~! Cedar~!" A cheery voice said.

Sure enough, it's Maddie. Madeline 'Maddie' Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter.

"Wonderlandiful morning my dear sweet friends!" she sang as she pulled out her tea set from her tiny teapot hat and poured herself a cup of tea, sideways

Raven notices her gloves and her shirt slightly wet

"Oh, that's because I was borrowing the school soap to make tea," -Wait, what?- "But I guess I was taking too long making bubbles out of it. Oh! And Earl Gray also made pretty bubbles too! The sweet thing!"

Earl Gray, Maddie's pet dormouse, popped out of the teapot. Maddie gave him a sweet smile

Raven only gave Maddie a weird look. "Uhm, I didn't ask you Maddie."

"Oh, I know. I was talking to the Narrator!" Maddie waved happily to an invisible friend. "The Narrator was just mentioning my wet clothes."

"Uhh, I didn't hear anyone said that either."

"Silly Raven, of course you can't!" Maddie said. "Haven't I told you before? I can hear voices that no one can!"

"Oh yeah..." Raven said. Then went on with her breakfast. Not minding how Maddie was still either waving or talking, as if trying to catch the Narrators' attention, which she fails at doing so for the Narrator absolutely can't allow any contact with the characters of the story.

Raven thought back of all that had happened and all that will happen. Such dilemmas...Impossible choices...

Raven felt the lump in her throat growing back as she thought more and more. She breathed a huge sigh to let it all out, though it ended more like a distressful groan instead. Which did not go unnoticed by her friends

Maddie (finally) stopped pestering an imaginary friend and looked at Raven, concern written over her face.

"Raven? What's wrong?" she said. Her smile faded from her face, but not frowning for Hatters are not used to frowns

Raven was about to answer until Cedar beat her to it. Immediately telling Maddie everything she heard. As always, her mind ran more faster than her mouth.

"You got teamed up with Faybelle? Hat-tastic!" she said.

"No Maddie, it's not. Faybelle hates me."

"Now that's crazy talking, and I'm mad! Who would hate such a wonderful person like Raven?"

At what Maddie said, Raven was confused to decide whether to feel flattered, laugh, or twitch. One said that she's hated by many, the other said nobody would. Maddie is indeed mad and Raven knew not to take her too seriously for her nonsensical wonderlandian mind.

But hey, there is at least _some_ meaning behind what she said. Raven is truly grateful that Maddie and Cedar are one of the few that accepted her as her own person. Definitely not like all those people who thought of her like her mother. Her mothers' reputation caused a big impact on Ravens' own.

People made fun of her and used to think she ate bugs for breakfast. Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood, once taped a paper that said, 'Kick me, I'm evil' on Ravens' back at elementary. And so on. People judged Raven for her bloodline

Ravens' knuckles tightened as her thoughts grew stronger

"Raven? Where are you going?" Cedar asked, seeing her friend sat up

"Yeah! The Narrator just said how angry you are! Are you okay?" Maddie added

"I'm just... I'm not hungry anymore," was all the young sorceress said as she walked off. She doesn't know where she wanted to go, but she just wants a quieter place to think. To think about the Blood o' Scarlet

She's decided that she's not gonna do it. Nope. Raven was not going to be evil and that's that! Screw whatever the canine said! Blood o' Scarlet is probably made up so she would be forced to do rotten things!

Ravens' footsteps became slower when she reached the empty halls as she remembered something else

But then again, what if it's really true? What if Raven won't do nasty deeds, and the moon really won't come down? And the bit about her mother! Raven hadn't figured that out either. And she's in a team too, how will she deal with that? She's not going to hear the end of it from Faybelle. Then there's the other guy...

 _'Speaking of which...'_ Raven thought. _'I wonder how he's doing?'_

* * *

Blondie Locks, daughter of Goldie Locks, babbles nonstop

"How are you liking Ever After High?"

"It's fine so far."

"Have any siblings?"

"More than you think."

"Single? Taken?"

"Single."

And that's not nearly half the questions she asked so far, streams of questions ran from her mouth still. Torturing the interviewee. Namely Lelouch

The poor guy hadn't even given the chance to sip his tea. Right as he sat down, the blonde girl dashed over. Her camera in one hand and a mic on the other. The thing leaned so close to his face it barely touched his nose

Lelouch was too much of a gentleman to shoo her away. He tried his best to pretend enthusiasm, hoping that the girl would be quick and leave. But he got one good look of her and he can see that she's the nosy, privacy-invading type.

As he answers her endless swarm of questions, he thought of a way to escape.

"So! Are you on the Rebel or Royal side?"

All of a sudden, everyone in the cafeteria turned their head towards them instead of the screen. Each one had a special heart when it comes to the words 'Royal' or 'Rebel'

Lelouch, about to ask what she said because she said it too quick, sees another blonde girl but with skin white as snow hurling over. Now he has two popular blonde girls from also popular tales. Either he's very lucky or he's very unlucky. He chose the latter

Because more people meant longer conversations darn it!

"Pardon me! But may I join in?!" She said, almost frantically.

"Apple White! Of course you can! Please, have a seat!" Blondie then turned to him. "You don't mind don't you?"

Lelouch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _'Oh no, of course not'_

"Not at all. I'm quite honored to meet the daughter of Snow White in person," he said.

And the conversation began. Thankfully, he was less involved. Lelouch pretended to listen to them as he quietly opened his MirrorPhone to text a friend. He was supposed to be here hours ago.

* * *

Recess ended and now it's Study Hall. And Raven, now knowing where she wants to go, decided the Principals' Office to talk to Milton Grimm.

She planned on going to the library like before but she thought it would be a whole lot more easier to just ask the principal himself

She looked ahead as she reached the highest floor and immediately spotted the doors to the Principals' Office

One would never miss it. Not anymore. The enormous marble doors was next to a now week-old portrait of Milton...in make-up.

His lips were grossed with pink shimmery lip gloss and his eyelids were dusted with light eye shadows. Finally his cheeks were a blush pink, and it's not of embarassment.

Raven shook her head. What was Milton thinking?

She then knocked the door

"Come in."

And so she did.

She entered and sees Milton at the farthest side from the door. He's looking out the window, seemingly busy with thoughts.

He then turned around. "Oh! Ms Queen! Forgive me, I was not expecting you. Please, have a seat," he said. Raven sat in front of him as instructed

"Hmm, this is unusual. Usually, it'd be me to call you here." He mused

"Actually I came by to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it that you require? Perhaps you seek wisdom?"

"Uh, no."

"Would you like some information about the cosmetics I use for my glorious make-up?"

Raven cringed. "No."

"...Have you finally realized your mistakes and came here to tell me that you want to set things right and follow your destiny?"

" **No!** " Raven said, a tad louder than she intend to.

Milton frowned. "It was worth a try." He ran a hand through his gray hair. " Well, if you _aren't_ here for my wisdom, fabulous man-make up, or admitting to relive your destiny, what are you here for?"

Raven sighed. "I'm here to ask about the Blood o' Scarlet."

Milton raised a brow. "Really? What do you want to know?"

Raven crossed her arms and just stared. She didn't have to tell him, she knew that he'll take the hint. And he did

"Oh! That..." Milton mumbled. He answered with only two words, "It's true."

Ravens' heart sank slightly. "The Witching Well rumor?"

"I admit, no one knows for sure. But it's safer than sorry."

"...And mother?"

Milton was silent for a moment. He almost looked sorry. "That is nothing for you to worry. It is said that characters that have truly relived their destinies will join, no? Your mother only stepped halfway, before she...you know what."

"But then that meant almost every one of them. The Candy Witch's destiny was to get thrown off into her own stove and die. But she didn't. She had a life and had Ginger."

"Aa...but villains' needn't die to complete their destiny. All a villain needs to do is to just play their role until the protagonist reached victor."

Raven felt offended at how Milton said it so easily in her presence. She shook it off. That'll be dealt with another time

"...So mother won't join?"

"No."

Raven looked at him suspiciously. This was Milton Grimm she's talking to and he knew well than her, but what he said sounded too good to be true.

Something then caught her eye. Behind Milton there are the broad windows he just stared at. The curtains opened widely. And behind the lush hanged fabrics what seemed to be the frame of a mirror.

"Ah, so you've spotted it." Milton stood from his chair, hold up a piece of the red curtain, and revealed what's behind: A mirror. The very one which Milton sealed the Evil Queen into, sending her to mirror prison.

Raven remembered a flash of the last time she saw her mother. She almost fooled her to set her free by getting her to collect extra things that she thought were meant for the 'Irrefutable Evidence' spell. The spell to prove Maddie's' innocence after the faculty thought she stole some valuable objects.

She was so close and in her last desperate attempts, she said three last words that almost caught Raven off-guard

Milton noticed how intently Raven was staring at the mirror. He curved a small, sympathetic smile. "May you want to speak with your mother?"

Raven snapped out of her stare fest. "Uhh, no. Thanks Principal Grimm, but that's unnecessary," she said. After their last few moments, how could she ever talk to her without feeling guilty or betrayed? "Anyways, thanks. That's all I wanted to ask."

"If you say so, Ms Queen. Your welcome. And by the way, remember. Don't tell anyone."

Raven, now standing near the door, turned around. "Way ahead of ya. Later Principal Grimm," she said. "I won't tell anyone, that my mother, the Evil Queen, is alive."

He nodded. "Best of luck Ms Queen."

"Sure."

The teen gestured one last wave and left.

* * *

Faybelle, daughter of Maleficent, is stomping towards the Principals' Office. The disaster back in General Villainy still fresh in her mind.

She gritted her teeth, remembering what Mr Badwolf said to her.

 _'The headmaster is the one who planned your team. so don't go off complaining to me, Ms Thorn.'_

Goodness, that moment was _so_ embarrassing. And all the other cheerleaders will _not_ shut up about it! And she hated her team! Just because a certain girl who downright rebelled against her destiny and doesn't want to be evil is in it!

Well, if Mr Badwolf told her to not complain to him, then that's exactly what she will do! She won't complain to _him_ , she'll complain to the _headmaster!_

"Excuse me, but why am I tagging along again?" A masculine voice said.

Faybelle forgot he was there, which was a wonder since she herself was the one dragging him with her hand gripping intensely onto his arm

Faybelle stopped and looked at the boy with hands on her hips. "We are going to the Principals' Office to convince Headmaster Grimm to change our team! Uh...what's your name again...?"

"Lelouch."

"Lelouch? What kind of name is that? It rhymes with-"

"I'll have you know that my name was picked up from a French wordplay," he said before the dark fairy could finish her sentence. "Anyways, I don't think the headmaster would change anyone's team just by asking."

Faybelle sniffed. "It's worth a try!"

"Well, why do you need me to talk to he headmaster?"

"Because I need support! _Come on,_ we're losing time!" Faybelle said, pulling the poor ebony haired boy once more.

"You know Thorn, there are lots of things that could go wrong," Lelouch said again. " Must the headmaster change our team, he would either have to swap one of us with another team or change all teams entirely. Either way, it'll cause a lot of judgment for both those who are happy and unhappy with their team. A riot will break out and it'll be all on you."

Hearing all that, Faybelle stopped again. Her hand moved from his arm to under her chin. "Gee, never thought of it that far..." she muttered, then clicked her tongue as she saw that she's right in front of Milton's doorstep. The doorknob was just at her reach...

"Is that Principal Grimm?" Lelouch said, referring to the hideous portrait of Milton in his oh-so famous man-make up

Faybelle almost forgot something like that was there. She was about to answer until she heard muffling voices

 _"Way ahead of ya. Later Principal Grimm."_

"Raven?" both Faybelle and Lelouch whispered as they shared glances

 _"I won't tell anyone, that my mother, the Evil Queen, is alive."_

Faybelles' eyes shot up. Baffled and terrified at the same time. "The Evil Queen is alive?!" she mouthed, too afraid to say it out loud.

 _"Best of luck Ms Queen."_

 _"Sure."_

Knowing that Raven will come out soon, the two instinctively hid behind a suit of armor.

Lelouch saw as Raven got out with an unsatisfied look and walked away. He then sees Faybelle. Her lips smiled and her eyes twitching. Symptoms when one had lost their mind

"The Greatest Evil of Them All, alive all this time!" Faybelle said to herself. Lelouch watched as the fairy girl walk away. Away from the Principals' Office

"You don't want to see the headmaster?' he asked. The question sounded rather rhetoric

Faybelle turned around to meet his gaze. "You know what? I like my team just the way it is!" she proclaimed

* * *

"Tomorrow you say...? Morning...? No, I don't mind...Very well...Good day then." Milton put the telephone away and sighed.

He looked back at the mirror he showed to Raven. He ran a finger across the frame with a guilty frown on his face. He slowly pulled the curtain, shrouding the object once more

Raven really shouldn't know

"Forgive me Ms Queen..." he whispered to himself, before sitting on his deskchair. He picked up a pen and proceeded his work

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **That was the second chapter.**

 **I'm sorry not alot of things happened here, also if there are any spelling mistakes**

 **You guys probably thought Lelouch was texting to Rollo/Rivalz/Suzaku huh? Well...sorry no spoiler!**

 **And if you guys are confused, The Narrator is a character him/herself. He/She observes and narrates the story. Maddie is able to hear the Narrator because her Wonderlandian power gave her the ability to hear voices that no one can, and she's mad. This is cannon on both the books and the cartoon**

 **I'm sorry for the wait and I'm glad to finally post this chapter.**

 **Expect the next chapter to be updated on Fri/Sat**

 **As always, please don't hesitate to review for the writer (me) wants your feedback of what you think of this story. Again, not a requirement for the next chapter but I would very much appreciate it if you do.**

 **And once again I would like to give a thank Rovennon and a Guest for reviewing**

 **I hope this chapter was good enough**

 **Thank you so so much for reading : )**

 ***Hugs and waves***

 **~SkyPop7811~**


	4. Chapter 3: To Follow One's Destiny

**Hey guys! Third chapter's up!**

 **I actually wanted to release this at Friday, but the internet wasn't working :/**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for SukiAkari, Comand Unit, MasterSV, Black Cat Angel, and Silpha for favoriting and/or following this fic : )**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Random SBer : I'm glad to hear that. Thank you!**

 **Mark Of Cain : You are really, really close! you are right about the part that Nunnally's involved,but that's all I can say to you. If I say any more it'd be a spoiler!**

 **SukiAkari : Thanks :D. And, what's Lulu gonna do on BoS? You'l see, you'll see..**

 **Guest : Your welcome! And, really? Thanks! I thought last chapter was a bore. It's obvious Lelouch is gonna meet C.C. sooner or later :)**

 **1) Well, Charles does have alot of mistresses, so it's probably a part of Lelouch's destiny to do polygamy, much to his disliking. But he's not gonna do any of that in this fic. And CluClu is my otp...**

 **2) That's something everyone here have to learn on their own**

 **3) Nope**

 **Not at all. I'm happy to receive and answer any questions about this fic so long as it doesn't lead to any spoilers (like in no. 2). The possibilities are endless you say? No kidding! Umm, I'm really happy to see that you have such a positive opinion about this fic, but I'd recommend you (and everyone) to not have expectations that high. I'm still learning and this is my first fic I've ever released. Who knows where this would go wrong? But anyways, thank you :D**

 **Command Unit : If you say so, Thanks!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **I'm really surprised no one has yet to tell me how awkward this fic is. Not that I'm complaining of course, but if there's anything I'm doing wrong (plotholes, OOCness, etc). Please let me know.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is (mostly) more focused to CG characters**

 **That's all for now**

 **DISCLAIMER: CG and EAH are both not mine**

* * *

Chapter 3: To Follow One's Destiny (Or Not?)

Guarded by hundreds of knights, this prison was the biggest (well, it's the only one) in Ever After

It was rather disappointing when viewed from outside. Hence, the name itself, 'Timothy Tunnel', was not at all what one would normally name a prison. The place looked like a sad, one-story dungeon. However, the rest of it are underground for security purposes.

The underground side of the prison are of overwhelming proportions. It was so deep one would wonder if it was challenging the earth's core. About more than three hundred floors were built and still hold strong.

The prisoners there are sorted from pick-pocket noobs to bloodthirsty psychopaths. The deeper you go, the more dangerous the criminals seem. And there are _many._ Most were remains of the Evil Queen's Army

Of course, they were all treated poorly. They're placed in cells that are anything but well kept. They all slept on cold hard floors with cold hard bricks as pillows. They're served meals that were always bland and tasteless. Worst of all, they're given nothing to occupy themselves.

Each knight were given duty to one of the many many floors of the prison. A guard was in charge of the twentieth. Not low at all, considering the amount of floors in total. But that's fine to him, better than those who're unlucky enough to be assigned with the lower ones

He was just chillin', whistling One Reflections' latest hits as he walked back and forth, keeping a watchful eye of every cell (sort of). Each one had at least one prisoner crying, begging for freedom. The knight would glance at them for a second, then go back whistling and walking

"Jerk!" one yelled, but the knight paid no heed.

He then felt a sharp tap on his shoulder, making his whistle fall to a high, false note that would make a songbird frown.

With a deep scowl he turned around. No one mess with his One Reflection jam and gets away with it

It turned out to be a fellow guard judging from the head to toe suit of armor. He searched for his nametag 'Roynald'. The helmet of the uniform took almost all of one's facial features so they had to use a nametag

"Roynald? Watcha doin' here man? Yer supposed to be guardin' upstairs!" he said. He had worked at Timothy Tunnel long enough to know at least half of who's in charge of what.

Roynald looked for his nametag aswell, 'Tomson'. "The Chief ordered for us to switch places, Tom," he said casually

"Really? Why?"

"Beats me. That was all I'm told."

"Well, if you say so man," he said with a shrug. If it's the Chief's orders then it's the Chief's orders, right?

Tomson patted his shoulder and they parted ways

He went down towards the twenty first floor and does his thing, walking and whistling as if he's at a flowery park than a villain-filled lair

He walked further and further, only to stop when he spotted the farthest cell. It's door wide and open

"What the..?!"

He ran closer towards it and shrieked as he saw a man laying on the ground with only his duckie printed underpants on

Tomson checked inside the open cell and to his displeasure, it was empty. Turns out the Roynald he talked to was a fake

He quickly ran out and went up again. He had to find 'Roynald'.

His eyes caught a silhouette of a man walking towards him. Like an NFL linebacker, he lunged at him. **"GOTCHA!"** he proudly announced

"What the- What the hex is wrong with you!" the supposedly fake Roynald said, shoving him off. Somehow he sounded awfully different. Tomson checked his nametag, 'Johnnie'

He gulped. "Where's Roynald?"

"He's upstairs. He told me the chief ordered to switch."

Tomson put his hands on his head. It didn't take long for him to figure out the prisoner's scheme

"Man! That wasn't Roynald! He's downstairs lyin' on the floor out cold! We got fooled yo! And he's gonna fool the rest!"

Johnnie's face fell. "…Crap."

Tomson shuffled to find his portable radio.

 _"ATTENTION ALL MEN! CELL #475 HAD ESCAPED! I REPEAT! CELL #475 HAD ESCAPED! WE GOT ONE LESS PRISONER YO!"_

But he was too late. On the highest floor laid the Chief now down and out. And the doorway was wide open, you could barely see a figure disappear into the fogged distance.

* * *

Saturday, 05.52am

The son of the Prime Minister, Suzaku Kururugi arrived one day late due to carpool issues from yesterday.

There was a flat tire along the road and the driver was too afraid to call his parents. Suzaku couldn't call them either because he forgot to charge his phone the other night. There wasn't any near payphones too. Luckily there's a workshop along the road

The two men asked a friendly troll to help push the hybrid carriage. As the two arrived, other vehicles were already in line

They waited an hour for their turn and an extra two hours for the fix despite Suzaku's request for a _quick_ repair

Afterwards, they were finally able to get back on the road, until they saw that it was all for naught when they saw the traffic

So in the end the two decided it was best to just go back

But today, none of that happened. In fact, Suzaku is walking down the hall right now, heading towards his dormroom

Too afraid of another wave of traffic, Suzaku went to school quite early. And even when he finally arrived, the sun has yet to peek from the horizon

Because it's so early, the halls of EAH are empty and lone with only the sound of the burnette's footsteps

Suzaku yawned and stretched with one arm as the other carried his luggage

"Good morning Suzaku Kururugi," A deep voice said.

Suzaku turned around to see a tall old man dressed in a blue suit. His pocketwatch dangling and ticking from his neck. A welcoming smile on his face

"Oh, good morning sir," Suzaku replied, smiling back. "Are you by any chance Headmaster Grimm?"

"Why yes, yes I am," said Milton, seemingly pleased being recognized. "Quite early I see?"

"Oh yeah, um, sorry." Suzaku became timid now that he knew who he's talking to. "Apologies Principal Grimm, for having to come so early. I must be cutting sleep hours. It's Saturday too."

"Oh no Kururugi. By all means, it's my pleasure to see that you have arrived. I was looking forward to see you."

"Oh really? Thank you. You really are as considerate as everyone says, headmaster."

Milton probably replayed everything inside his head. He looked so pleasantly content he could burst, the darn principal.

Later on, Milton recite the usual speech about EAH. Our brunette carefully listened with an admiring amount of patience. _Skip_

Now, Milton explained how important it was to sign

"Legacy Day is the grand day where every student will solemnly pledge their destinies by signing the ancient tome, the Storybook of Legends. You will become magically binded with your given tale." Milton looked Suzaku in the eyes. "Those who don't sign will-"

"Go _poof!_ Along with his story and everyone else in it," Suzaku finished

"Indeed!" Milton exclaimed, his voice bounced through the walls. "Why, one had dare to question their destiny and refused to sign!"

* * *

 _"Ack-choo!"_

"Bless you Raven."

"Thanks Apple."

* * *

"Really? Who?" Suzaku said. Who would be so bold as to not sign?

Milton stopped walking and turned around like a whip. His watch almost slammed Suzaku in the face. "It is none other than R-!" Milton paused for a moment, and at the perfect time too. "I mean..do you know Bella Sister?"

"No sir, I don't think I've ever heard that name at all," Suzaku said

"Well, you shouldn't have, because she refused to pledge."

Milton told Suzaku the tragic story of Bella and Brutta Sister. Long ago, they rebelled against their destiny. _Poof!_ They disappear. Vanished. Forgotten. Sniffles. Dabbles. Happily Never After. The end

In all seriousness, Brutta and Bella really did disappear. It's as if they had ceased from existence. They both ran away the day they're supposed to sign. They are never seen since. Slowly, they are forgotten. Their story erased from every storybook treasury. Gone Forever

"Now that you've mentioned it headmaster, I've never known of 'The Tale of Two Sisters'."

"Yes. That's exactly why students should sign," Milton said. "One day you will have to pledge your destiny. Be ready."

"Yes headmaster…" Suzaku nodded with a hint of reluctance

"Good. Now, you know well what your destiny is don't you?"

Suzaku felt his stomach twist at the question as if he just ate a bowl-full of cold, nine-days-old porridge he once heard about.

Milton has touched a sore subject

Suzaku covered his heavy mood with a smile, trying to sound as excited as possible. "I know very well headmaster. My destiny is to become a most loyal knight and shall claim my throne once I betray and end the life of a very tyrannous king."

Milton smiled sympathetically. "You need not hide it child. I know how close you are with Lelouch vi Britannia."

Suzaku looked to him with eyebrows raised. "You do?"

"Of course I do."

They finally reached the entrance of the Boys' Dormroom. Milton reached into his pocket and took out a tube of lip gloss. Suzaku raised a weird brow

"Oh, pardon me, I'm supposed to give you your schedule and keys to your locker…" Milton paused when he was about to shove his hand back. "Perhaps you would like a sample? This brand is hot in sales!"

The scene looked like a crazy tradesman offering an eyeball. And even that would make more sense than _this._

"Uh, no thank you. I-I would just like to keep natural," Suzaku stuttered. Besides, hot pink is so not his color. Sure, he had a girlfriend with pink hair, but at least hers were bubblegum!

"If you insist," Milton said with a small huff. He slid his cosmetic back and gave Suzaku his keys and schedule.

Before they parted their ways, Milton Grimm placed a gentle hand on Suzaku's shoulder. "It tightens my heart that your destiny is…unfavorable for you, but you know that it is only for the best. For everyone," he said softly. "Even Britannia himself said that he's willing to relive his."

And with that, Milton bid farewell and walked away, leaving Suzaku staring behind.

The future knight frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

* * *

Lelouch was all huddled up in his bed, sleeping soundlessly. At last, after all the catastrophe of crazy dark fairies, a nosy Goldilocks, and eaves-dropping the principal doors (not to mention the portrait beside it), Lelouch can finally relax

His dorm dark and chill. The blankets cozy and warm. He also enjoyed the fact that it's a Saturday so he could sleep in as long as he wanted without any dist-

 **Knock. Knock. Knock**

…Just the wind.

Lelouch didn't know how that would be possible but he was too tired to be logical.

So it had to be the wind.

Just. The. Wind.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

 _Sigh._

Reluctantly, Lelouch dragged himself out of bed and stomped towards the door. Whoever was on the other side better prepare for a good nag and an unfriendly doorslam.

He peeked through the peephole and what he saw was a pleasantly familiar face. Brown hair, green eyes, olive skin. The person widely smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up

 _'Suzaku…?'_

Lelouch opened the door and was welcomed with a pat on the back.

"Yo Lelouch!" Suzaku said

Lelouch smiled back. "Hey."

Lelouch let him in and Suzaku dumped his suitcase on the other side of the dorm where his bed is located

"So, what did I miss yesterday?" Suzaku said, eager to hear all the nitty-gritty

Lelouch groaned. "You have no idea," he said. "Got distracted by a couple of girls during lunch and and another dragged me away right after."

"Psh, I bet those weren't the only girls who distracted you." Suzaku chuckled. "One day, it will be the guys' turn too."

Suzaku remembered how his friend started getting secret admirers from guys ever since the 'Cross Dress Fest' event back in middle school…

Lelouch only raised a brow. "What?"

"Uhh, nothing," Suzaku said, deciding it was best for him to stay oblivious about it. "Anyways, with a day like that, you would be tired as hex. *fake cough* considering your physique."

"It's not fair to compare me with you, you crazy athlete," Lelouch said, rolling his eyes

Suzaku smiled, which turn into a small frown as he saw a glimpse of the Ever After High crest on Lelouch's bed, signing the school's ownership

"Ever After High huh…" Suzaku said.

Lelouch noticed what he was looking at and looked down at the floor. He knew where this conversation is leading to.

"A school to prepare kids so they can properly follow their parents' footsteps," Suzaku said

"And then to finally sign on Legacy Day, to officially take over their parents' roles," Lelouch finished.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with uncertain eyes. "You really want relive our story?"

"We have to, Suzaku," Lelouch said in response. "Nunnally will be given the life she deserves."

Suzaku felt his arms weaken. He hoped for a hint of doubt. For his friend to be unsure. Afraid. Nervous. Anything that gave a sign that he didn't wish his destiny. Who would want to be destined to be a hated person and die at The End because he was told to?

But Lelouch didn't. He was willing to give his life for the sake of their story. For the sake of a very precious person. He was ready

Suzaku wasn't ready

"Hey, I know that you're doing this for a reason but…" Suzaku mumbled. "The thought of killing you..I just-I don't think I can do that.."

"We've discussed this before, Suzaku," Lelouch sighed. "We have to sign and relive our story. Unless you want us to end up like Brutta and Bella

Suzaku's eyes widened. "You know?"

"Yeah, Principal Grimm told me."

Suzaku bit his lip. "Do you really think they…went _poof?_ "

"I'm not sure actually." Lelouch admitted. " They ran away and nobody knows where they went. Their story is gone, that is sure. But we can never know about the Sisters."

"What about us? What are we gonna do about Legacy Day?"

 _Legacy Day…._

Lelouch tucked his hand under his chin. He raised his head as he realized something. "Do you remember when the last Legacy Day was canceled?"

Suzaku scratched his head, not knowing where this was going. "Yeah, they say it's because the students weren't ready enough."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. That was all they said in the headlines."

Suzaku saw a smirk forming in the prince's handsome face. "Suzaku, I think someone else rebelled against their destiny," he said. "And I know who that might be."

* * *

 _"Ack-choo!"_

"Bless you Raven."

"Thanks Apple, again"

* * *

Apple White, daughter of Snow White, was now in the Principals' Office with Raven Queen. They were called over this noon

They sat themselves in front of their headmaster. One stared down her teacup whole with lemon tea, avoiding his gaze. The other looked at their headmaster with a ready smile, eager to hear whatever he was about to tell them

"Apologies for calling you girls here so suddenly, but I would like to tell you matters considering Legacy Day. We all know what happened last time, don't we?" he said. Raven can feel him staring at her

"Of course headmaster," Apple replied

"The faculty and I have discussed and we have come to a conclusion. Legacy Day shall rerun next month."

 **"Really?!"** Apple and Raven said in unison, of course for different reasons

"W-wait, Headmaster Grimm! Next month is-!"

"Next month Legacy Day will be on the last date? Yes, correct Ms Queen." Milton cutted. He gestured to her, reminding her that Apple, a gooder is near.

"If you want any more information, you can see Mr Badwolf," he said

Raven didn't give a response. Her mind wondered of all sorts of other things. Like her page. She tore it after all. How could she sign now?

"What about the ripped page?" Raven asked

"We found the page and taped it back together."

Her mouth dropped. "Th-that's it?!"

"I'm sorry Raven," Apple said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't support her view on destiny, but getting your hopes crushed from a simple bond of tape does sound like a tragic ending

"Of course this isn't the main reason why I called you here. There'd be no point because the entire student body will know," he said. "Raven Queen?"

"Uh, yeah?" Raven said, still a little dumbstruck. If only she knew that she's only going to get even more dumbstruck

"This _'Rebel'_ trend have gone far enough. Everyone shall sign next time and I don't want anymore of that insolence," Milton said firmly

"But there are those who don't want their destiny! I'm not the only one who doesn't want to sign!"

"I'm aware of that. Which is why I would like you to talk some sense to them. They won't listen to me, but they might listen to you," he said. Milton noticed how Raven stubbornly crossed her arms and looked away

"Ms Queen, I understand your reluctance to be evil, but you must! Understand the importance of the situation. Parents are becoming suspicious and you know how your story would go _poof_ if you don't sign!"

Raven said no word. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't. Not with Milton. Whatever excuse she came up with, she would never win against him. Her say won't mean anything when it comes to him. The headmaster would always be above the student. Milton would always be 'right' and she would always be 'wrong'. It's incredibly unfair.

Milton can see tears forming in her violet eyes as the girl tried her best to blink them away

Milton sighed. "You may leave now Ms Que-" Raven stood up and left before Milton could finish.

She ran towards her room, plopped down her bed and hugged her knees. She burried her trembling face and let the tears fall from her face.

Raven felt the world had changed in mere minutes.

Then again, the world had never changed in the first place.

Everything she had done that day had been all for naught. A _royal_ waste. Worthless

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **IMO, Lulu and Suzu are kinda OOC here. This may sound pathetic, but figuring out the dialogue was actually hard. Lulus' character was harder to capture than I thought**

 **Well, I've tried**

 **I apologize for any typos**

 _ **The Tale of Two Sisters: There were two sisters. One so beautiful, they called her the Beautiful Sister. However, she was unkind. So unkind she attracts flies. The other was the exact opposite, so ugly they called her the Ugly Sister. However, she was kind. So kind, she attracts butterflies**_

 _ **One day, the two were getting water from a well. The Beautiful Sister wanted to get rid of all the flies so she took this as an opportunity. She climbed on to the bucket and asked her sister to pull her down, and then pull her back up as quick as possible. The Ugly Sister did what she was told, but the Beautiful Sister complained that she was too slow**_

 _ **As 'punishment', It was the Ugly Sisters turn to be pulled down. The Ugly Sister told her to pull her up, the water barely reached her head which was where all her pet butterflies were sleeping. But the Beautiful Sister didn't pull her up, she was too busy looking at her own shadow. She let the rope go to smooth her hair.  
**_

 _ **The Ugly Sister was sinking. She cried tears that mixed with the well water. The butterflies on her head drank it, then they glowed and started to swim around, helping the Ugly Sister out of the well.  
**_

 _ **They reached the ground. The Beautiful Sister shielded her eyes as she saw a bright glow. She opened her eyes and saw her sister, now as beautiful as she was kind. She then looked at her own reflection at the well, she was now as ugly as she was unkind. Flies flew out of the well, now angrier than ever. They chased the Beautiful Sister away  
**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **The Tale of Two Sisters are owned by EAH**_

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As always, please review of what you think and tel me my pros and cons on this chapter. I'm here to learn, so I love feedback. Again, not a requirement for the next chapter**

 **Thanks again for those who've review/favorite/follow this fic**

 **Expect the next chapter to be updated this weekend or the next. School try outs are coming up and the next chapter's a big one**

 **Thank you so very much for reading :D**

 ***Hugs & Waves***

 **~SkyPop7811~**


	5. Chapter 4: A Hectic Night (Part 1)

_**31/10/15: Special thanks to Mark Of Cain for pointing out a few plot errors for this chapter :D**_

 **Hey guys! Fourth Chapter's up!**

 ***sheepishly looks down* I hope you guys aren't giving up on this fic. I'm sorry that this is not a frequent update!**

 **But I did say that this might either be updated last week or his week, right?**

 **I really wish I could upload this last week. But you know, *cough* school *cough***

 **Seriously though, I've had a lot on my plate these past days. School try outs, tests, organizing the school magazine, trying really hard not to get caught on my laptop (I'm always given this glary look whenever I use it).**

 **I hope you guys understand. I'm glad to finally post this chapter.**

 **Big thanks to ReaperAsOfLate, FalseExact, and animebella09 for follow/favorite-ing this fic. I'm glad that there are still people insterested in this story.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest : I'm very happy that you do! And who knows what's Lelouch is gonna think and do about Raven's choice about destiny. He chose to follow his (so far) but he isn't all oit against those who'd rebel. Of course, as long as he's not dragged into it. You should look up EAH first to say whether this crossover is wacky or not :). I'll try harder to keep the two in character.**

 **1) As we all know, Britannia is part of a Just Told. So it'd be hard to act all high and mighty around a bunch of people who don't even know you**

 **2) IMO, it's not bad as a cartoon for girls. But I really love the books! (Shannon Hale ftw) You'd probably feel pretty awkward if you watched an episode of it, since the cartoon is pretty cheesy. But remember, the timeline of EAH used here is the one from the books. In case you're considering to, you don't need (or anyone) to buy the books just because of this fic. That's unnessecary.**

 **Aww, thanks! Thy writer is pleased to have such support from thee!**

 **Mark Of Cain: I did? Thank you! And, pretty much. But I promise that there are more parts in this chap including Lulu and Suzu! (Well actually, mostly Lulu)**

 **As for your question, all I can say is that I've made a few tweaks.**

 **Guest2 : Oh Mr/Ms Guest, I wish I could fix my tense errors, but I get confused too much when I put a lot of focus on it. And, do you mean 'beta-reader'? Well I've tried that. I've sent PMs to three beta readers and only one had answered my call (hannahkanaho) but she has yet to give me any critics. I'm sorry Mr/Ms Guest, I have failed you T - T**

 **Maybe you can give me a pointer on one (or more if you can) of the tenses I got wrong?**

 **SukiAkari : I guess the chances are 50-50. But Lelouch still has to live as an outcast. Charles has fame and fortune because he had done years of rebuilding. And OOCness is the last thing I want for the characters unless the situation can't be helped. Amd that's alright. EAH pretty cheesy as a cartoon and can be painful to watch for those who aren't willing to watch as such**

 **(A) deathnoteno1fan : Yes! Finally someone said this cross is out of the ordinary! I've been pretty worried recently. Well, I think it's more unexpected than weird. Nevermind, yea that is kinda weird. But hey, you're not alone c:. Anyways, yeah? Anti heroes have the option to be Royal or a Rebel too. If they decide to go against their destiny then of course the Royals would treat them..lowly**

 **(B) deathnoteno1fan : They'll never know, until I get them to! (Which, I hope you're patent for 'cause there's lots of things I want to do with this crossover before we'll ever get there)**

 **(C) deathnoteno1fan : Hee hee. Guess I was a little bit too abstract huh? I changed the events for their tale a little so it'll fit with the story. Lelouch will build an empire. Be a hated king. Will do unfavorable deeds. And then his most loyal knight (Suzaku is a loyal knight in their tale. He's not exactly in the anime, I know, but he is here) will betray him and kill him at his ceremony. The people gets overjoyed. So much they crowned him king. The Zero bit is not included in their destiny. This is not Zero Requiem! That'll happen on later events. Which, again, is something you'll have to be patient for (reason as said in (B)). CLUCLU SHIPPERS UNITE :D**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing ^ ~ ^**

 **Anyways, no, I did _not_ upload two chapters at once. Well, technically I did, but this is actually _one_ chapter split into two. I did so because this chapter is pretty long (7k+) and I'm not comfortable posting so much in one go. Seriously though, this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far in my fourteen years of living!**

 **I've put lots of effort into this. I hope you guys like it :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: CG and EAH is not mine**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Hectic Night (Part 1)

Apple couldn't believe how she was just sitting there. Just watching. Just listening as the conversation heat to a bad Celsius

She had groomed herself to be the most perfect Snow White there could be for so long, she thought she could handle all sorts of situations.

But now, she didn't know what to do

 _'Do something Apple…'_ she kept thinking over and over her head. _'Anything!'._

Yet, she did nothing. And even if there's anything she could do, she's too late.

Her heart felt weak when she saw Ravens' eyes glisten, and then finally stormed out of the office

She looked back towards Milton. His face resting on his curled fingers as he let out a distressed sigh

Apple felt as small as an ant. She couldn't help Raven. She couldn't help Milton. She is known to be the most reliable person in EAH yet, she couldn't help any of them

"I'm sorry Headmaster Grimm," she said, her head hung low, "I failed to change her mind, to convince her to sign."

He raised his head and shook, "No, it's not your fault Your Highness. It's just Raven, as always."

Apple shook back. "No headmaster, please. Don't always blame Raven," she said. "I-I might have been…noisy around her. The point is! I am to blame too."

Apple wasn't used to say her mistakes like that. Not that she's stubborn at admitting them, but she is usually flawless. No wrongs. Just rights. That's what everyone expects of her at least

Milton mused at her honesty, "Well Your Highness, would you like to do the honors as to try harder, for the sake of destiny?"

Apple's face lit up, more than happy to be given another chance, "Yes, headmaster. It will be my most pleasure!"

Milton grinned proudly. He had never had a student like Apple. She studied harder than anyone else. She yearns her destiny more than anyone else. She's everything a perfect student could be

"Make no mistake, Apple White. With your eloquence and understanding, I can guarantee that you could direct Raven into the path of truth." Milton said

Apple's cheeks flushed a little. Second to love and kindness, eloquence and understanding are the two most important things Apple thinks she needs

to become a good queen. Which is why she kept training herself to master them. She was glad someone noticed and truly appreciated her hardwork

"Now then, do what you must."

Apple graciously nodded and went out, hurrying to find Raven.

* * *

Raven quickly dried her tears the moment she heard the door creaked open, a head popping out, "Raven?"

She saw Apple coming closer and sat next to her, "I'm sorry for what had happened." She said, holding her hand

Raven knew that she shouldn't be so cynical, but she felt more wary than comfort from the warmth of her company's hand. Apple didn't entirely came to her to cheer her up. She said a thank you anyway, though slightly halfhearted

Apple parted her lips. About to say, as always, how she must sign. Their story would be in jeopardy if not. How she won't be queen. People will go poof. And maybe, just maybe say that Raven's stubborn, as if she doesn't want to sign for her own wants.

 _Look who's talking!_ Raven always heard Apple say it's because she cares for her and the rest of the crew in their story. But the young sorceress sometimes couldn't help but think it's because Apple just desperately wants to be queen. And that she wants to do it the _Snow White_ way. Too cowardly to find another path

Raven spoke before Apple could, "Apple, I know all the stuff he said if we don't sign, how we will go _poof_ and stuff-"

"Yes, which is exactly why we should sign." Apple cutted. She knows that it is rude to do as such, but she couldn't help herself

"But we don't know that!" Raven yelled

"…What do you mean?"

"We don't know if we're really gonna go poof or not."

Apple raised a brow, "What are you talking about? Don't you remember our discovery of Bella? She waited for her sister's approval to run away, but Brutta didn't. She hated her sister for running away. They went poof years after! What does Bella's skeleton mean to you?!"

"Apple!" Raven said. She wanted to tell her that Brutta and Bella didn't go poof and die in misery. They actually escaped through a well. She wanted to say that she found out through the _Vault of Lost Tales_

Raven knew the Vault of Lost Tales from Maddie. The Vault of Lost Tales is a hidden library in Ever After High which shelved every forgotten story.

Apple remembered perfectly of what they saw when they traveled to the cave. They saw Bella's decaying skeleton clothed in a rotting dress, crawling with bugs all over. On the back was a message, in sloppy red paint (Apple didn't want to think it was blood), said _'I Should Have Signed The Book'_

Destiny is the most absolute, only safe way to go. That's the reason why everyone had a tale, had a life. Everyone is walking, breathing because of the wonderful power of destiny!

Why can't Raven see that?!

"People disappear for not signing Raven. And it won't only be us. There's Daring and Hunter too. And who knows? Our parents could disappear aswell!" Apple said.

Raven groaned. Apple hadn't seen what really happened to the Sisters, so what does she know? Raven knew all the warnings already! But still, what kind of life that is limited with destiny? What's life without choice?

Raven headed towards the door. Apple isn't the best person to talk with right now, or since the beginning for that matter.

"Wait, where are you going?" Apple said, tailing behind

"Outside, duh" Raven said. She felt Apple's dainty hand tugging her wrist

"Raven, I'm sorry if I made you angry, I really, truly am. But I just want to help and-"

Raven didn't know why, but something inside of her snapped.

A violet aura swirled around her. Apple let go as she felt her wrist getting too warm to the touch. Raven looked at Apple with her eyes flashing a rageful purple, it made her whimper.

 **"JUST SHUT UP!"** Raven yelled

Apple gasped and can feel herself shivering in fear. Her hands clasped to her mouth to keep from screaming

Raven saw the frightened look on her face. She quickly calmed down. Her back now facing Apple, feeling too guilty to look at her

"I'm sorry." she said, then left.

* * *

"She really yelled at you?" Briar said. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Apple still felt bad from what had happened. She made Raven angry, and that was _not_ what she wanted to do. "She did. She looked awful scary," she said. It wasn't a first to see Raven in her Evil Queen mode. But Apple never got used to it, and she might never will

"Well, you were kinda pushy." Briar said. She knew her friend was perfect, but Apple can sometimes be a little bit of a spoil when convincing headstrong people like Raven

Apple frowned. A small flock of bluebirds flew to her as she did so, pecking and softly singing to her as if to cheer her up.

"I was wasn't I?" Apple said shamefully, petting the fowls. So does this mean she never mastered eloquence and understanding after all?

Briar looked at her friend pitifully, "Hey, you're just trying your best," she said. Whatever mistake Apple made, she never intend for it. Mistakes are the last things Apple wants to make. She yearns to be perfect after all

Briar then quickly snatched a random latte from a random guy, "Now drop that frown of yours and try this awesome latte! Get ready, my gal! 'Cause I planned the entire day and we're gonna do alot!"

Apple smiled apologetically to the now latte-less fable. The guy didn't mind though. Not at all. It is evident in his overly goofy smile. He didn't mind his beverage being taken from a Beauty.

Apple thanked him, then took the latte from Briar's hand and sip the mocha flavored delight.

"Seriously though, I did plan for the day. You said that two newbies have enrolled right?" Briar said.

"Mm-hm." Apple nodded

"Remember my Book to School party at the start of Legacy Year?"

Apple smiled wide. "How could I forget? It was one of your most charming parties ever!" she said. All that fun she had dancing and trying whipped air was a magnificent night indeed.

"And remember how it got postponed 'cause Raven went berserk?"

Apple's smile faded. She forgot about that. "Uhh…y-yeah.." she stuttered. Well, the party _was_ indeed magnificent, until Raven argued with Duchess Swan to the point where she got angry and accidentally turned all the songbirds into snakes with her magic. Everyone panicked and ran all over the place. The night started out joyous and ended miserably.

"Well! I thought since we had a rerun of Legacy Day, I put together a rerun of my Book to School tomorrow!" Briar announced. "You know, for the newcomers. It's unfair for them to miss out!"

"That is spelltacular Briar! I'm sure that this'll be a great opportunity for them to feel welcome here." Apple said

"Hmm, but you know…" Briar said. "I kinda have doubts of inviting Raven…Should I?"

Apple would feel terrible if Raven will be the only one uninvited. No one should be so alone, "Please allow her to come Bri. I promise she won't do any harm. Last time was just an accident, Raven won't be a bother at all." Apple assured

"If you say so…Blondie! There you are girl!" Briar exclaimed as she saw Blomdie's golden curls. She patted an empty seat, gesturing for her to sit with them. Blondie happily obliged

"I was just telling Apple about my upcoming party!" Briar said

Blondie took out her notebook and pen, wherever she took it out from, "Ooh! What's it gonna be?" Blondie asked

"The rerun of Book to School!" Briar said, her fist raised cheerfully into the air.

Blondie quirked a brow, "The one Raven trashed?" she said. A snake had fallen on her head that time. And she spent hours on her hair too. Blondie wouldn't like that to happen again

Briar nodded, "The very one! Now do your thang and spread the news!"

"Got it!" Blondie said. Guess she can only hope for no snakes. And put less effort on her hairdos just in case. Besides, this is Briar's party. And every party Briar came up with, there isn't one where it's not memorable

Apple looked at the two in slight disappointment, but not enough to show. If her BFFAs are that worked up of what Raven did, even if it's not much, she couldn't imagine how the entire student body would react.

But then again, if Raven were to cause mischief, then wouldn't that be a good impression as the Evil Queen to the new students? No, no. What kind of thoughts are those? It's a party for them to enjoy and get together. It's for them….

Apple clapped her hands together. "Oh yes, Blondie! I almost forgot to remind you."

"Yes Apple?" Blondie said. Eager to hear whatever her friend wanted to say

"Remember to not ask Lelouch or Suzaku anything about the Royals and Rebels or what happened on Legacy Day okay?" Apple said. "You forgot last time."

Blondie looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry Apple. But I didn't forget at all! I just couldn't help myself. You know me."

Blondie was always one for gossip. She is the news reporter of EAH. Apple is a forgiver, as long as Blondie doesn't repeat her mistake then it'll be fine. The newcomers really shouldn't know anything. They musn't have the same, dangerous idea as to refuse their destiny

"Of course Blondie, but please, don't do it again." Apple said

"Okay.."

Apple smiled bright, "I know I can count on you Blondie." she said. Blondie smiled back. A little encouragement always helps.

"Now, we were talking about your party Briar?"

Apple then sees her friend snoring sweetly. Her crownglasses now atop her nose

"That's the daughter of Sleeping Beauty alright." Blondie said. Briar tends to fall asleep every so often

"I hope she doesn't sleep until the party."

"Oh yeah, it will not be just right if that happened."

* * *

Sunday 06:34pm

Crowds of girls and boys gathered and chattered around. Melody Piper, the resident DJ, spun One Reflection tunes as everyone danced and sang along. Boys asked girls to dance…well they were going to. If only most of them didn't bunch at the corner, all grouped together.

Suzaku was more than a little overwhelmed. Euphemia 'Euphie' li Britannia, his girlfriend, would not approve of this. Girls all swarmed to him and his friend the moment they arrived. They were all up in his face and asked for his attention.

He looked over his shoulder and sees his friend. Chill and collected. Lelouch had experience. He had plenty of fangirls back then, this was no different

Daring Charming, son of Prince Charming, wasn't exactly happy that he's not flocked like he usually was. Only a handful came to him, but well, that'll do. "A prince must share his spotlight to a fellow prince, no?" he said to himself, absentmindedly smiled, which made the girls sigh.

Suzaku noticed the girls all of a sudden went quiet, dispersed, and instead, looked at the direction where the doorway was located. Frowns upon their faces

Suzaku looked at the same direction and saw a violet haired girl entered the room. No one had to tell him who she was. From the dark apparel, one could already tell

Whispers go by as she went in

 _"It's Raven Queen."_

 _"What's she doing here?"_

 _"She's gonna ruin the party!"_

 _"She'll turn us all into snakes!"_

"Hey," Lelouch called. "Now's the time to ask her."

Suzaku nodded. The two were about to come to the said girl, but another girl, the daughter of Snow White, beat them to it. And then another one came aswell.

"Who's that?" Suzaku said. All he could tell was that she's a cheerhexer and a dark fairy.

"Faybelle Thorn," Lelouch said. "The girl who dragged me away."

Suzaku mouthed an 'oh'. He then observed the three as the dark fairy politely asked Apple to borrow Raven. He saw as Apple nodded and Faybelle pulling Raven away.

It reminded Lelouch of the time they went to the Principals' Office. How they found out the Evil Queen was alive…

"Guess we'll just have to try another time." Suzaku said. Lelouch only nodded.

He then saw a glimpse of a golden haired girl heading to them. Her body struggled to slip through the crowd of people.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!"

Suzaku saw Lelouch stepping away. He was about to ask what was wrong, until a MirrorPad was shoved in his face by a girl in lolita clothing

"Hi newcomer! I'm Blondie Locks, Ever After High's news reportor! There is so much we all would like to know about you! Talk to the mirror!" Blondie said

"Uhh…." Suzaku looked to his friend. Eyes begging as if to say _'Help me'_

Lelouch only shook his head. _'You're on your own'_ he stared back.

He had a turn of Blondie's…overly talkative nature. It was only fair that Suzaku had his share.

"Catch you later." Lelouch said. Leaving Suzaku on his own with Blondie, asking him away random trivial questions

* * *

Lelouch closed the door of the Royal Common Room behind him, heaving a sigh. He really didn't like parties. Or any big get-togethers with mostly people he never knew. It reminded him of all the countless balls his father hosted. With such a dark destiny he had to do as such to regain approval.

There were no balls Lelouch ever enjoyed. Well, fine, at first he enjoyed them. Lelouch actually used to like all the attention he was given. Until it wasn't long that he realized it was all for status gain. It always made him feel like crap.

He walked across the halls, away from the party. Turning here, turning there. Until he reached the doors towards a small garden. The air never felt so fresh.

The sun is at it's slumber now, but it's not exactly late either. The moon isn't full, yet it's silvery light still looked beautiful.

The garden was well tended. Carefully trimmed grass along with expertly shaped bushes. Patches of flowers patterned around a small fountain. It looked like a miniature park

He spotted the wooden back of a bench at the side of the fountain. He walked closer to it, planning to sit and wait until the party's over. Or at least until Blondie finished interviewing Suzaku.

Back at the cafeteria Blondie talked for more than twenty minutes and she still wasn't done yet. Perhaps he should wait for thirty minutes and check. He'll be bored as heck, but anything is better than being inside

He was about to sit down, but he saw one person already there. A girl, and a fine one she is.

The clothes she wore are quite old fashioned. A white top followed by a corset, then ended with a skirt of red and green cloths. Her elegant hands flipped a page of a book resting on her lap. The most notable feature would be her lime green hair, braided and tied with a white ribbon.

Lelouch looked around for any other nearby bench or anywhere to sit on, but there was only that very one.

He looked towards the door and realized he was too reluctant to go back. What would be the point of coming here?

He decided that it wouldn't hurt sharing, if the girl doesn't mind

"Excuse me," he said. "Would it be alright if I sit next to you?"

The girl didn't answer and flipped another page. No nod. No shrug. No nothing. She ignored him

He ignored the fact that she ignored him and sat anyway

Now what to do as he wait? Lelouch would go nuts if he were to do nothing and stay still for half an hour. He couldn't think deep thoughts well while sitting alone with a stranger beside him.

Lelouch heard yet another flip of a page. And another. Was she just skimming the book?

Out of sheer boredom, he couldn't help but steal a glance of the person beside him. He paid attention to her eyes, barely moving. She was indeed only skimming. Perhaps she read it a thousand times already and just flipping through for there is nothing else for her to occupy with?

He noticed that she had quite nice eyes too. Gold and shimmery from the effects of the outdoor lights.

Lelouch also wondered if she had any peripheral vision. Their shoulders were only three inches apart due to their seat being so small. Anyone could've caught him staring if they were in her shoes.

So Lelouch almost jumped when she finally spoke in a voice void of any emotion, "It's rude to stare like that. Especially for boys such as you."

She did it so suddenly, Lelouch didn't know how to react. So he didn't react at all

He saw her pull the slightest of smirks,"Just because I let you sit with me, that doesn't ever mean I'd let you check me out."

He almost fell from his place. He glared at her for her ridiculous words. He would stand up and leave by now but wouldn't that mean she won? The prince is definetly not going to back down from a silly, _silly_ talk of a weird girl.

The said person then, as if she found something else to entertain herself with, closed her book and looked at him in the eye. Goodness, those eyes are alot more intimidating now that they're face to face, "If you have anything to ask, just ask," she said

There are things he wanted to ask. There are _lots_ of things he wanted to ask! Like who in Ever After she is! When did she get here! Why is she not at the party! Why is she so unladylike!

And even with all that, this is what came out of his mouth, "May I ask your name?"

Lelouch was taken aback at his own question. Why would he ever care about her name?

The girl must've noticed. Her smirk pulling even further.

"I'm C.C," she said

"C.C?" Lelouch said. How odd, initials for a name. And people thought his name is weird

"I'm Lelouch vi Britannia," he said, extending an arm. He had to be polite no matter how rude a person gets, "Nice to meet you." Even though it wasn't exactly nice to meet her at all

"Didn't ask," C.C said

Lelouch raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"I didn't ask your name," she rolled her eyes. "And just say your first name. I'm not going to bother remembering your full name anyway."

He squinted an eye as if to say, _'What's your problem?'_. He regretted trying to be nice. He was about to pull his hand back when C.C grabbed and shook it. "And it is _wonderful_ to meet you aswell," she said, stretching the word 'wonderful' too long to his liking.

C.C became even more amused as Lelouch rubbed his hand at the side of his pants as if hers were dipped into snot

Lelouch decides that he had enough. He didn't care anymore. He was not in the mood as to deal with C.C anymore. He sat up. "Well, C.C, I'd best be off now. Good day." he said, turning away.

"Son of Charles zi Britannia are you?" C.C said, attempting to see if she could catch his attention once more. She succeeded, well sort of.

Lelouch spun his neck around, "Yeah, I am," he said in an irritated tone. As if he's disgusted to be reminded that he's Charles son, the seventeenth air to the throne

C.C saw him walking away again. Perhaps one more little push will work, "Hmm…wonder how it feels being destined to be king, yet betrayed by your loyal knight." she said

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and turn his whole body around. His face quizzical

Aa, it worked!

"You know my tale?" he said.

"Why yes." C.C answered, as if it's obvious

Lelouchs' tale is from a Just Told, how would she know anything? To find a book of his tale would be quite difficult.

But she did know. And that's what matters. His story is about how he will be king. The crazy things he'd do to gain such a position. He will be known as the Demon King for his tyrannous rule. He will cheat. He will lie. And then to finally be deceived by his own knight, his best friend Suzaku, who will pierce a blade through his chest, giving him his well-deserved, 'destined' death.

"Perhaps you would like to change your destiny?" C.C said. "You don't really want to die because you are told to right?"

Lelouchs' eyes widened. This is probably the most preposterous thing she said all evening. Not the part about not wanting to do your destiny because he doesn't want to end his life in such a tragic way. Lelouch chose to relive his story for Nunnally's sake. As long as she gets her happily ever after, his tragic ending wouldn't matter to him. Still, what the hex did she mean by _'changing his destiny'?_

"What are you saying? It's not like any of us can do something about it," he said. Well, technically, he could. He could just not sign but then that meant his plan would be ruined. The strategy he prepared since he was eight. He would shame his family and probably get kicked out. Or worse, go _poof_ as what everyone says. Lelouch never really trusted that tattle tale, but it's safe than sorry. For now

Though, poof or no poof, there's plenty of risk left behind

"Oh but there is." The girl stood up and strolled over to him. "Lelouch vi Britannia -and she said she won't bother remembering his name- the way for you to change your fate, to escape your destiny, is for you to use the _Power of Kings_."

He only eyed her suspiciously as she now stood in front of him. He noticed two things. One, she's shorter than he thought, about as high as his chin. Two, he felt the words 'Power of Kings' so familiar but he couldn't grasp it. Still, it sounded too good to be true.

"I'll tell you more." C.C said, he could see a playful twinkle her eyes. "But not before you offer me a dance."

"A dance you say?" He said. The idea was obviously from the faintly heard classical music playing. Lelouch held his chin as he thought of her trade. A dance for a way to change his fate….

Does he even want to change his destiny in the first place? He prepared himself long and good since he was young and had always told himself that he wouldn't care what his destiny could be like as long as his beloved sister gets her happy ending. And to all honesty, he doesn't know whether to trust her or not. But he _is_ intrigued in what she has to say. And she knew his story, doesn't that count as something? The teen wondered what other things does this girl could possibly know

C.C saw a smile curved at his pretty facial features

"Very well," he said. He then bowed and offered his hand, "C.C, may I have this dance?"

* * *

 _ **Part 2 following shortly...**_


	6. Chapter 4: A Hectic Night (Part 2)

Raven looked down timidly. She shouldn't be here. She doesn't want to whatsoever. She wasn't looking forward to the hateful stares and hissy whispers

At least she entered the door right this time. Door opening and closing sounds incredibly trivial to any normal person. But when it comes to the daughter of the Evil Queen, it's a different story. Raven had to be careful to open the doors as narrowly as possible so it wouldn't burst open like a jack out of a music box. And whenever it does, a chilling wind would sweep through, blowing out any lit candles for dramatic effect

Whispers go by as she went in

 _"It's Raven Queen."_

 _"What's she doing here?"_

 _"She's gonna ruin the party!"_

 _"She'll turn us all into snakes!"_

Raven curtained her face behind her hair. But then did otherwise, since there's a possibility she'd look more eerier with her dark, purple streaked hair

"Hey Raven!" Apple said, kindly smiling. "I'm so glad you came! Come, join the party!"

She then looked towards the crowd, full of confidence. "Don't be afraid everyone! Ravens' a friend! Let's all have fun okay?" she said as cheerful as possible.

The crowd still had doubts with Raven being around, but in the end they all just shrugged and went on with their business. They can all count on Apple to take control

Raven felt like a kid, bashful. Apple had been like this since nursery rhyme school. She would always tell on the other kids (politely of course) whenever they went too far with Raven. Raven is grateful for that, but sometimes it gets embarrassing

"This is not necessary Apple. I'm just here to say hi to Maddie, Cedar, and Cerise, and I'm done,"

"No, I insist. Stay and and enjoy yourself!"

"No Apple, really, no one wants me here, including myself. This is not my crowd."

Apple pulled her brows down, "What do you mean? There are Rebels here too."

"They have the same opinion as me, but that doesn't mean they all like me. I really appreciate what you're doing, but you don't have to." Raven said.

There are indeed plenty of Rebels and they all want to rewrite their destinies like Raven, but that didn't mean that they pardon how Raven is the future Most Unfairest of Them All

Behind Apple's shoulder Raven could see a girl in a cheerhexing outfit. Raven held a groan. She's the last person she wanted to see all day

"Hey Raven!" Faybelle said as she flew to her, sounding painfully phony. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Raven almost jumped as Faybelle latched a hand onto her arm, "I'm sorry Apple, but can I steal her for the rest of the party?"

 _'No, no, no!'_ Ravens' eyes screamed. She hoped, _prayed_ that Apple would take the hint

But Apple thought Faybelle would make a nice friend for Raven. She smiled as warm as pies, "Of course you can!"

 _'Curse you Apple!'_ Raven thought. These are the times where she thought that giving Apple her poisoned fruit wouldn't be so bad

"Um, actually I-"

"C'mon Rae!" Faybelle said, tugging her away.

Apple waved behind, "Have fun you two!"

* * *

Faybelle pulled Raven all over to the girls' restrooms. She swung a stall open and threw Raven inside. She turned the door so it's locked. Whatever she wanted with her, it must be quite personal.

"You know all these stuff people say about your mom being dead?" Faybelle said.

"Uh, yeah?" Raven said. She hoped this was not going where she thought this was going

Faybelle grinned, "Well, I found out the truth!"

Raven tried her best to keep her composure. Don't gulp. Don't sweat, "About what?"

Her grin turned into a venomous scowl, "Don't play dumb! We both know your mom's alive!"

Don't gulp. Don't sweat. Don- wait, what?!

"How did-!" _DON'T! DON'T! DON'T!_ "I mean, uh, what are you talking about?" Raven can feel her knees shaking."My mom's gone Faybelle."

"I just want to confirm things Raven," the fairy said, ignoring her. "Is your mom truly alive? Yes or no?"

"This is crazy Fay," Raven said. "My mom is-"

"You only got _two_ answers!" Faybelle stretched out two perfectly manicured fingers.

She let out a dry laugh, "You are a terrible liar, you know that?" Raven didn't give any retorts on that one.

"So here's the thing," Faybelle said. "If you say no-"

Raven opened her mouth

"Which you better not!"

Raven closed her mouth

Faybelle sighed. "If you say no _-pulls out MirrorPhone-_ I will tell _my_ mom _your_ mom, the Evil Queen, is alive anyway! She'll go bonkers!" she said.

Raven furrowed her brows, "You wouldn't!"

"But it doesn't stop there," Faybelle said. "Knowing my mom, she'll visit Queen Castle for a nice, little meeting and maybe a chat with your father." She poked out her lower lip, "Imagine how disappointed your daddy's gonna be when he finds out you spoiled your little secret!" she said in mock pity

Oh, how she enjoyed the priceless look on Ravens' face! Her mouth dangling so wide you could fit an entire cake inside!

"Wha…what if I said yes..?"

Faybelle fluttered her wings and hovered above the floor. Raven took a step back as she towered over her. The girl before her felt ten times bigger.

"I want your mother to give me back what she had stolen from me!" Faybelle said. "How do you think it feels having half of your tale taken away?"

Raven bit her lip. She knew what she meant. While her mom is still in her prison-less years, she had stepped into the Sleeping Beauty's fairytale, took over the Wicked Godmother's role as to keep the prince from the sleeping princess. She didn't win, but it was good fun. But the Wicked Godmother was left with nothing.

"It feels horrible Raven!" Faybelle said. "People keep making fun of me and my mom! They keep rubbing it into our faces how we are lame half-scripts!"

Half-script is a fairly offensive insult towards those who've lost half their roles. Because there were so many, it became the term.

Faybelle passionately hated Ravens' mother. And is definetly not nice to the daughter herself, or mostly anyone for that matter. She, like Duchess, are one of those who bullied Raven. She used to occasionally gang up on her with a few other cheerhexers at lunch. But Raven wouldn't ever think she could go this far!

"So how will it be, Raven Queen?" Faybelle said, tapping her heels against the tiled floor. She crossed her arms and gave Raven the evil eye. If anyone wanted to hire an intimidating interrogator right now, it would be Faybelle

Raven could imagine her father trying desperately to talk some sense with the Wicked Godmother. Then the Wicked Godmother getting red in the face, angry that she went all the way for nothing. And in the worst case scenario, she would claim war on Queen Castle! Spells and hexes, that wouldn't be cool.

But what if she said yes? Raven resented the thought of meeting her mother again. And what if Faybelle doesn't get what she wants? Would she tell everyone that her mother's alive? That's ten times worse!

This wasn't the only time where her secret got backfired. A few months ago, Apple found out too. Though, after saving Maddie from getting expelled, Raven casted a memory erasing spell on her. Apple completely forgot in the end.

Maybe Raven can cast a memory erasing spell on Faybelle? Her magic doesn't work most of the time, but memory-erasing is a spell she kept practicing on. She'll be prepared if anyone discovered the truth. Like Faybelle

Faybelle defensively backed away as Raven raised out a glowing hand, "Faybelle I-"

Suddenly, they heard sets of footsteps and sounds of metal clattering around.

The two girls froze. The light vanished from Ravens hand and Faybelle stepped to the ground as softly as possible.

 _"Men!"_ they heard. _"I hear noises here! Come quick!"_

"What did you do?!" Faybelle whispered

"I didn't do anything!" Raven responsed

 _"Hey, you're not really gonna step into the ladies' restrooms are you?"_

A sigh was heard. Then a bang at the door

 _"You there! Come outside at once!"_

"We've done nothing wrong Fay. Let's just go outside," Raven said

Faybelle nodded and they cautiously went out, hands over their heads as ordered.

A dozen knights were gathered around. Armored and lanced. They pointed at them with it

They were all taken aback. The daughters of one of the most renown evil prodigies, standing before them!

With a shaking hand, one examined a piece of paper

"Do they match?" one other said, hoping not. Dealing with two future evil mistresses would be a hassle indeed

"No," he said. They both sighed of relief. "Cost's clear!"

All of them seized their weapons

The man with the paper walked to them. Heth took off his helmet, bowing, "Please pardon us, your highnesses. I am Heth. A knight from Timothy Tunnel"

"No, it's fine," Raven said, feeling albeit awkward. She hadn't been addressed in such a way in a long time

"What's going on anyway?" Faybelle said.

"May I ask where your social gathering is held?"

"You mean the party? Yeah, why?"

"Please lead the way. We will explain to the entire student body."

* * *

"You're the most ungraceful dancer I've ever met." Lelouch said.

If they went clock-wise, C.C would go the other way in three steps. She stepped on his toes most of the time too, mostly on purpose.

"Oh? But did you not enjoy the last part?" C.C said

After a while, C.C got tired. She quit switching directions and stopped killing his feet. They both graced through the room no sweat in the end.

Still, Lelouch doesn't look forward to having another dance, at least at the moment. His feet aren't in the mood

Lelouch then raised a brow at her, "Well?"

"Hm?" It took a second before she caught on. "Oh, right…"

She looked right and left, "There's too many people here…" she said

"Should we go back to the garden then?" Lelouch said

"Attention all students!" A voice boomed.

Piper stopped the music. Everyone stopped dancing and singing. Everything went as silent as sleeping mice

Milton entered the room. To everyone's confusion, knights marched behind.

The room filled with whispers and worry.

"Is there anything wrong headmaster?" Apple asked. Milton motioned to her to give him the mic.

He stood tall and firm, "It is my most displeasure to interrupt your social gathering, but I have terrible news that requires all of your attention."

Heth climbed up the stage. Milton hand over the mic to him, "In this very premises, you have a fugitive lurking in your school."

Everyone gasped. They all burst to more and more fearful whispers. Distressed

"The fugitive was charged for theft. She escaped yesterday at noon. This morning, a tailor informed someone shoplifted one of his sales and ran off. He pointed the direction to this school, Ever After High."

"We have searched the entire place and yet we've found nothing,"

"This is the only room we have yet to look."

Lelouch stared at the girl beside him. She wasn't at the party. Perhaps she hadn't known until she heard the music? She was at the garden, a place knights wouldn't look for first. She asked him to dance at the last minute. A possibility that she spotted a knight somewhere and wanted to get away. He noticed her clothes looked quite new too…

C.C grabbed his wrist. "Let's go," she said. "I haven't kept the end of our bargain have I?"

"No, you haven't" Lelouch said.

"All students please line up," Milton said. "The knights shall begin an investigation on each of you."

"Hurry," C.C whispered. Lelouch nodded

The two then quietly left the room. The girl before him must have had alot of experience of these kinds of situations. They crept through the guards easily and successfully went out the door.

* * *

Lelouch panted heavily. Beads of sweat running down his face.

"You…dragged me…all…the way…here!" Lelouch said between deep breaths. They're now outside the school entrance. It is truly dark now. Outdoor lights lit up the surroundings along with the moon. Other than the two, no one's around. Crickets sang their night song, filling the silence

C.C blew air up her nose. "We've only turned a few corners through the hall and ran down the stairs."

"I've never thought you're such a loser at athletics," she said. "Then again, I should have known. Judging from how thin you are, you do seem to have little muscle."

Lelouch only grunted in response. You can't retort to a remark when it's actually true

"Now, you would like to know about it? The Power of Kings?" C.C. said.

 _"Hey everyone! Two more teenagers are over here!"_ one yelled. Scurries of running followed

 _"Curses,"_ they both said in unison as knights gathered around them

"Well…?" A knight said

"I don't know about her hair and eyes," Heth said, referring to C.C. "However, the face shape, chin, cheekbones, and nose all match."

"It's decided then."

Heth nodded. "Young man, please retrieve the young girl to us. She is now our custody."

A book then shot through the air and slammed right in his face. Bulls-eye!

All the other knights were stunned, it all happened so fast. Heth whailed in pain and fell, covering his face, which had a big, red rectangle in the middle.

"She just used the oldest trick in the book.." one said. "Get it? 'Cause she just threw a book at him and that's the oldest trick in the…yeah nevermind."

Heth opened his eyes to see the two dashing away towards the Enchanted Forest. He glared at his group, "Don't just stand there! Get them!"

They all then immediately sprinted off to chase their accused fugitive.

Having their legs trained, they catched up quick. With the band of knights hot on their trail, the duo brushed pass the trees and branches. C.C. went through this many times before, but with a bony pimp by your side, you can't run as fast as you want to

"Hurry up!" C.C. yelled

"I'm…trying!" Lelouch said. He had never pant so hard or sweat so much in his life. He's surprised that he's not passing out by now.

C.C. cursed as they only got slower and slower. Soon they're cornered

* * *

The green haired girl made muffle noises no one could understand. Her hands are tied tightly and her mouth wrapped with cloth.

"Hands above your head!" A knight said. His arrow pointed at the young prince

"What? Is this runaway of yours not the only thing you're looking for?" Lelouch said

"Indeed. But helping a thief is against the rules," Heth said. "You are given death penalty for criminal assistance."

"Death?!" Usually this punishment occur for those who've committed criminal assistance for much nastier villains. What deed did the girl before him ever done? Or have the rules became more strict lately?

A knight pulled an arrow all the way to his cheek. The tip dripped with poison.

"We don't want to hurt you. Honest," Heth said. "But you rebelled the rules. This is your own fault."

 **"Shoot!"** one called

 _"No!"_ C.C. yelled, the cloth fell down her neck. She managed to push herself in front of Lelouch.

The arrow whistled through the air, landing directly to the girls' forehead.

"C.C.!" Lelouch exclaimed, He crouched down and gazed at her. She laid on the floor as a stream of blood seeped through her clothes and stained the grass

"She died, didn't she?" Heth said, sighing as he stared guiltily at C.C.

 _'All of this happened in one night!'_ Lelouch thought. Knights surrounded every corner, not leaving any space to escape. Arrows pulled and threatened him. Any movement and he's dead. He's trapped

Can he just tell them who he is? Will they let him go? The knights don't know who he is due to him being a Just-Told. Even if Lelouch tell them who he is right now, they wouldn't care. His life was about to end here. He could never become king. Suzaku could never betray him and take his crown. And then finally give Nunnally the life she deserved. How could everything end so quickly!

 _'I..failed!'_ Lelouch hung his head. _'Nunnally!'_

Lelouch gasped as a hand snatched his. His mind felt as if it was dreaming. He's starting to see strange things, hear strange voices

 _"You don't want things to end here, do you?"_

"What..?"

 _"You seem to have a reason to live.."_

"Is..is this C.C.? That can't be possible..."

 _"If I gave you power, shall you move on?"_

 _"I shall give you power then. The Power of Kings. Geass."_

 _"You shall live like no other being. You shall differ from people, fables, everyone."_

 _"Your path. Your fate. Your destiny. They will all change."_

 _"And in return, you shall grant my wish. Do you accept this contract?"_

Lelouch saw an image, an image of his sister. She sat idly. Her legs helplessly resting on her wheelchair

Though blind, she looked out the window. The scene looked like a caged bird.

Lelouch gritted his teeth

"Fine...I accept! I will bind this contract!

Lelouch opened his eyes. Everything is still the same. The dead girl before him. Knights all around.

But that will change

"Say..." Lelouch said, standing up. "How terrible would it be if one wanted his destiny to change despite his sins?"

"What?" a knight said

"Well? Are you not going to shoot?" Lelouch said. "Or have you realized it already? Those who shoot should be prepared to get shot!"

The knight lowered his bow, quirking a brow, "What are you..?!"

Lelouch uncovered his left eye. A red abstract swirled in his violet orb.

The knights only stared in awe. Their legs suddenly felt too reluctant to move.

 _"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! All of you scoundrels, **Die!** "_

Heth snickered and pulled out his lance, "Yes, your highness!"

The rest did the same, "Yes, your highness!"

All of them then pierced the tip of their lances through their chests. All fell down. Pools of red liquid flowed from their bodies, growing bigger and bigger. The blood reached Lelouchs' shoes. He'll have to wash them later on

"This..is the Power of Kings?" Lelouch muttered to himself, before laughing maniacally.

Lelouch grinned widely.

 _"Well then!"_

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **(Note: Cheerhexers mean cheerleaders. I will fix the rest of the chapters that has the word cheerleader later on)**

 **To me, I don't actually know if the first three scenes are too interesting.**

 **And I hated myself for the last one. I thought it was kinda rushed and stiff. Unlike how it is in the anime. I can never know how the CG devs can work their magic!**

 **If there was any scene I'm proud of in this chapter, it would be the one between Lulu and C.C. The other being the one between Raven and Faybelle. Just because I enjoyed writing those the most**

 **I had a lot of pressure writing the last scene because I really tried my best for it to have the same feel when I watched it in the episode. I didn't even come close :/**

 **As always, review what you think. Be fearless! I accept any response that has anything to do with this fic. (But no flames please). Again, _not_ a requirement for the next chapter. but reviews are very appreciated!**

 **As much as I don't like to, I don't think I can make any frequent updates anymore. So much is going on and I don't like feeling the pressure of catching deadlines.**

 **I love writing I really do, but I don't feel any love if it rather feels like a chore instead. Gosh writing is so much easier when you're just doing it for yourself**

 **I hope you all understand**

 **Anyways, hopefully, I'll update in between (or probably the last day) three weeks.**

 **Thanks again for those who've review/favorite/follow this fic :D**

 **Thank you so very very much for reading!**

 **Hugs &Waves**

 **~SkyPop7811~**


	7. Chapter 5: Boil and Bubble (Part 1)

_**14/12/15:**_ _ **I added an extra scene on Chapter 2. If you haven't read it yet, please do before proceeding**_

 **Hi guys! Chapter 5 has finally arrived!**

 **Beamy thank yous to SpiralSharmanKing314 for following and favorite-ing this fic**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest 1** **: Oh dear, I think I may have abused my free time instead. Thanks though, C.C was a lot of fun to write and she actually made it a tad more easy to write Lelouch.**

 **Oh yes! There are quite a few EAH fanfics that captured the characters as well as the book. I recommend reading Just The Beginning by mikey magee.**

 **Thy writer does not deserve thou praise. Thy Guest had given thy Writer a great amount of support and thy Writer is beyond honored. Thy Writer hopes it is not too much to ask of Thou to keep supporting?**

 **Mark Of Cain** **: Thank you so much for pointing that out! I was kinda lazy making a thorough edit and your review was really helpful! Thank you!**

 **And about Suzaku? Yeah, I'm working on that**

 **I planned to give out a more detail explanation of Lelouch's intentions in his chapter. But there's already so much so you gotta wait for the next.**

 **Btw, your theory about C,C though, almost completely dead wrong. The only thing right is about C.C meeting Lelouch once before. Either she never knew his name or forgotten it, doesn't make a difference to this story.**

 **Guest 2** **: I'm still up and alive! And, wow! Someone else who knows both franchises! Awesome.**

 **Yeah, I noticed too. There are lots of things going on, so it's hard to spare space for BoS. But don't worry. BoS is one of the main points here. I'm not gonna stray away. And the last part of Chapter 4? Pretty much**

 **I've also noticed how almost nobody made comments relating to EAH. But that's okay. As long as the reviews relate to the story, it's all good!**

 **SpiralSharmanKing314** **: I'm glad that you really like this fic :D**

 **Um, I don't know about Raven crushing on Lelouch. I can't imagine it. Bu I like about the part of Lelouch-defying-destiny part. I planned for that to be on this story for a long time.**

 **Linkonpark100** **: You mean the scene where Lelouch gets Geass? Well, that was on purpose actually.**

 **Or maybe you meant that this fic would be a downright rehash of the anime? Worry not, this fic isn't. I'm just using the last scene of episode 1 because there's no other better way for Lelouch to get Geass and meet C.C**

 **Thank you so so much for reviewing guys!**

 **Okay, now how long has it been since I updated anything? More than a month?!**

 **Super sorry for my case of writer's block guys. School knows how to keep me on my toes, they can hold an elaborate salsa!**

 **Seriously though, November was a crazy month for me. Exams, homework projects, school competition, organizing the school magazine, etc.**

 **I've tried sparing every time I've got to write, which resulted another gosh-long chapter that, once again, split into two. I tried to dig deeper into the character's thoughts, which is why this chapter is so long.**

 **I hope this chapter can make up for my writer's block**

 **That's all I'm gonna say.**

 **I'm not gonna put on any more disclaimers. We all know that I don't own EAH and CG**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Boil and Bubble**

Tonight was not it's usual merry night in the Enchanted Forest. Fairies didn't bounce from tree to tree. Wisps didn't play hide and seek. Flowers not in their candy like colors. For this enigmatic, glumful night, the forest had lost its' magical glow.

A drop of crimson smoothly rolled down the soft petal of a dandyrose, touching the grass that's washed away in maroons.

Bodies atopped the splotched red blades of green. Red liquids streaming still. Metals guiltily tipped with blood gathered alongside.

One stood through it all. He brushed a finger down his blood-tainted cheek. The blood didn't belong to him

 _'Geass...'_ he thought as he stared at the bloodbathed corpses. They committed suicide. And it was all his doing. Because of the power he now possessed. _'This is what it can do.'_

He looked down to see a girl who gave him such a treasure. Her body stained with blood. Her heartbeat stopped. She's dead.

The boy clicked his tongue. He was told that he must grant her wish to compensate what she had given to him. But how can he fulfill any of her wishes now since she never told him what it is? Is he supposed to figure it out himself? The dang woman didn't even bother to leave him a clue

The ebony haired teen heard the brush of a footstep against the weeds of grass. A spare knight is still alive.

He witnessed everything. How everyone all of a sudden popped out their weapons and sank the sharp tip towards their chests. Almost every one of them died, but he's the only one left.

He only stared in horror. His legs and face trembled, his iron suit rattled along. His weapon suddenly felt as heavy as a stuffed forest bear. Paralyzed. He was too afraid to run away

He clumsily fell on his rear as the violet eyed teen stepped closer. Will this be his end too?

"P-please! Have mercy!" he pleaded.

The boy shook his head. "I won't let you escape," he said

The knight saw him widening his left eye. A red abstract leaped gracefully out of his amethyst orb. The knight couldn't help but stare at the beauty

Then, everything went blank

* * *

"Where in Ever After have you been?"

"Somewhere."

"*sigh* Whatever after. So have you been in contact with her?"

"I'm getting there."

"You do know what will upon you if you fail me, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. Now hush. You're slowing me down."

"How dare you."

* * *

Raven tried everything in her power to avoid Faybelle since last night. She chugged her breakfast down as fast as she could, almost choking herself. Afterwards, she went to her classes early and left at least five minutes late. Finally, at the first recess, she locked herself in a toilet cubicle until the first break was done.

To her comfort, Faybelle hadn't caught her, so far

She still hadn't answered Faybelle's question, and she did not look forward to.

The young sorceress knew she could just throw Faybelle's memory off the bat, but when they were walking alongside the guards, Faybelle leaned to her ear and whispered,

 _"You were trying a memory-erasing spell on me, didn't you? Well, I wasn't prepared at that time, but you better expect me to next time! You're not the only one with powers!"_

Curses.

Actually, Raven knew that Faybelle had powers like her. She's a fairy, after all. A wicked one at that. But Raven was just hoping for the best and didn't want to think about that at the moment.

Raven tossed and turned all night thinking about what she should do about Faybelle.

She previously thought of sneaking up to her and then use the Memory Erase spell: She would wear her Cloak of Infinite Darkness. Then, with Apple's help, she could ask Blondie to unlock Faybelle's room. The dark fairy would be sleeping sweetly under her bed. Dark fairies aren't usually the lightest of sleepers, so it would be easy to cast the spell without waking her up.

However, Raven was too paranoid that Faybelle might see her coming. Besides, Raven didn't know how the hex she could ask Apple to get Blondie to help her break in a girl's room.

Anyways, Raven had already thought up of a different idea. Meanwhile, she has to go through something else first. A class to be exact. General Villainy!

Here she was, sitting uncomfortably in her seat (perhaps because of all the time she sat in that toilet stall at recess. Her butt went numb). The fairy right across, giving her the eye.

Raven did her best to avoid it. Instead, she glanced at the seat beside her. The prince nowhere to be seen.

Where is he?!

* * *

The future emperor repeatedly tapped his finger down his laptop. His glasses reflected the bright screen streamed with words. Geass didn't come with a manual. He had to do his own research since this very morning, collecting hypothesis for his newly obtained power.

Oh fine, he was skipping class. Not that that bothered him in any sort of way. Yes, yes, such behaviors are to be ashamed of, especially for brilliant minds such as he. But seriously, why would he want to be taught things he already knows? Of course, he doesn't know every nit-grits of the entire universe but he knew more than enough to be considered a genius.

Oh! But there's the Blood o' Scarlet. Right, he didn't know much of that. He has to talk to either the fairy with pom-poms or the destiny loathing sorceress. Or a find a book. In the meantime, he busied himself with other things.

He read the two words on his screen: **'No Results'**. The teen sighed and laid back on his chair. Geass doesn't appear to be a known power. Other than that and a few other things, all the boy ever found out were only trivial.

Lelouch grumbled. He still hadn't figured out about the mysterious woman either. If it weren't for her, he didn't need to do all of this.

As for the leftover knight, under his command, told his chief that the search for her ended in a bloodbath with everyone dead. Including the girl.

He hadn't had a good night's sleep from the incident. His mind wouldn't even relax as the morning sun rose. He instantly went to business as he had not only skipped class, but breakfast aswell. He only took a granola bar and he went off, not before leaving a note to Suzaku, who had been worried about his unpresency since the beginning of his chat with Blondie.

The boy resisted the urge to think about Suzaku's suffer of answering Blondie's agonizingly long interview. He was bored as heck. It had been three hours since he moved from his chair and there was still so much to confirm. Like the mystery of Legacy Day and The Evil Queen. The two keys of finding out the ability to bend your tale to your liking. Only, Lelouch doesn't intend to change _his_ destiny

The teen checked the time. A sigh of relief as he saw that it was finally 10.05am. Apple White should be assisting the librarian by now. He planned to ask the Evil Queens' daughter, but she's now at class and the boy had to wait until the evening. Instead of doing nothing until then, he thought of knowing Apple's side of the story

Raven did something on Legacy Day. That, the boy guessed from Faybelle's tattles in General Villainy, she said it all loud and clear (until she got cut off). He previously thought of questioning The Evil Queen's daughter herself, but he needed to wait until she's free and when no one's around. Recess didn't work out much as he couldn't find the said girl. At this rate, he might have to wait until the evening.

Until then, he thought of sneaking a few secrets out of Apple first. The future Most Fairest One of All would most likely be more cautious as to not spill the magic beans. Still, it'd be nice to see her point of view.

Anyhow, he'll find a way for her to talk.

He pressed the 'shut down' button and took off his specs, heading out to the library.

For a brief moment, he thought about how Raven and Faybelle might fare at this moment.

* * *

"May these symbols of our awaited event be an inspiration to all of you," Mr Badwolf said, scribbling the last word on the whiteboard

The canine expected his students to smile in awe. Their eyes twinkled of thought. Minds wheeled of ideas. Only to turn around and meet cheeks holding yawns and very heavy eyes.

The wolf restrained himself from going all out barbaric right then and there. The urge to rip off all those dready faces seemed so tempting. Well, as if he could anyway. His claws were taken from him once again this very morning.

The gray wolf grunted sadly at the remembrance as he stared down his plain, black nails. At least they still have that metallic shine

The teacher shook his head at his reverie before tapping a marker down his desk. "You may now gather to your assigned groups. You have about forty minutes left to plan the first phase of your scheme before class is done," he said.

Raven became the only one to groan while the rest launched from their seats to unite with each of their groups. They tattled away, sounding as noisy as buzzing honeybees

Raven thought that this was the perfect time to use a transportation spell. She didn't care if she found her feet seeped into Marsh King's Moat and become his bride for eternity. She only wanted to get the hex out of there before the cheerhexer swings by

"Hey Raven!" Faybelle sang in the same sour tone back at the party

Raven frowned. She disheveled the violet glow from her hands. If only she was given one more second...

"Guess it's just the two of us!"

"Yeah..."

Raven stared down the empty seat beside her, the one where the Just-Told is supposed to be. He just had to disappear at the worst day ever after!

Oh! But that meant they're one man less! Her team is incomplete! Shouldn't every team work with all the members together? Maybe Lelouch's absence is the answer to her prayer!

"Mr Badwolf!" Raven called

"Yes?" The teacher answered. He immediately noticed how the girl waved her hand like an idiot

"Lelouch didn't come-"

"If that's what you're wondering, it's fine. The young man did not give me his letters of permission but he will still be pardoned. After all, he was traumatized from last night."

Raven quirked a brow. "Traumatized from what?"

"He witnessed a small massacre up-close and personal. It's amazing how he didn't completely lose his crown from the experience."

"Wow..." Raven mumbled. She thought she felt someone missing. A brunette was wandering about like a lost sheep on the same night. He might have looked for a friend.

"Now if you excuse me," Mr Badwolf said, turning away to sulk on his nails a little more.

"No! Wait!" Raven called again

Mr Badwolf spun his feet around with a small scowl. "What now?" he growled. Honestly, what bit of his Mani-Moping is too much to ask for?

Raven gulped a little, "W-well, Lelouch is a part of my team and he's, you know, not here. I don't think Faybelle and I can work without him."

"And then what? The two of you shall sit around like fools and do nothing?"

"N-no! I thought that, uh, maybe...Faybelle and I can help some other team?"

Raven cringed at her suggestion. Wrong move. Helping isn't something that the teacher before her would approve.

Mr Badwolf crossed his brows, "You should know that helping is intolerant, Ms Queen" -Yeup- "Now stop blubbering nonsense. You shall have your discussion with Ms Thorn regardless of Mr Britannia's uncomings."

"You heard the teach' Rae!" Faybelle said as she patted down the chair where Raven sat.

Raven gave one last, begging look to Mr Badwolf, which he didn't give any empathy on. The teen sighed in defeat and obliged the fairy's gesture

Raven squirmed as Faybelle inched her seat closer. "I'm sure we'll have a _hexcellent_ discussion!" she said

Raven had never seen anyone who could smirk so phonily sweet and evil at the same time

It's sickening

* * *

"I'm really sorry that you saw all of that," Apple said. Her hands which held a couple of novels she's shelving wished to gently hold the prince's shoulder. "It isn't fair for you. Your night was supposed to be splendid!"

Lelouch pushed the trolley of books as Apple kept shelving, "Being taken as hostage and witnessing gruelsome murders was definitely not the beginning I've expected of my first year here."

Apple nodded, placing more books to their proper rows and columns. Not before a minute, she couldn't help but let a melody ring in her throat. She began to hum. An assortment of birds flew by, from heaven knows where, and perched on her shoulders. They loved a good tune and tweeted along, aiding the princess in her work.

A pair of silverwings pecked Lelouch's hands, signaling him to let go of the trolley. The boy did as so, letting the fouls latch their branch-thin legs onto the handles. The boy wondered why the librarian is not stomping over and scolding them about now. Or rather the princess and her little flock to be more exact. Yes, they sound richly melodious, the really do. Like the Heavens' Choir. But they are making more than the average noise you're limited to make at the library. Maybe no one's complaining because this is the daughter of Snow White we're talking about?

The amethyst eyed teen strolled beside the humming, flapping, tweeting posse. His fingers sliding against the spinals of books, reading the titles squeezed into the narrow space. He realized that he (and the cheerful orchestra beside him, yes) was now at the _Treasured Tales_ aisle. The one that had nearly almost every fairytale you could name, with Just-Tolds as exceptions of course

Lelouch could never find his tale here. Not until he waited for one or two more centuries. The time when his story is no longer a Just-Told. That is, if his legacy continuously follow their destinies generation after generation. And now it's Lelouch's turn

"I just love going to this aisle!" Apple said. She had stopped humming. All the fouls pecked, nuzzled, and sang one or to more tweets to bid farewell. Apple, now holding the empty trolley, gave them a hearty smile

Apple had one last book snuggled in her arms. "This place is full of tales each special in their own way. As Principal Grimm always said, _'There are no such things as short stories or tall tales'_!" the girl said

 _'Easy to say for a princess who belongs in the most popular tale in Ever After'_ Lelouch thought.

It had been only three days, but he already thought of her as naïve and foolish. Yes, Apple was indeed very hardworking. A star student. She had plenty good qualities and made many accomplishments. But what could anyone expect? Apple had hit the jackpot. Not only her story was the most popular and adored, her role was to become a princess awakened by her prince charming and become a beloved queen. A **perfect** Happily Ever After. Any girl would sell their soul to the devil to have her tale.

Her life was probably just as perfect as her role too. Parents that fonded her to the point of shameless spoiling. Servants toppling eachother over her to fulfill her every need. And almost every other people hailing the floor she clicks her blood red heels on. On the other hand, Nunnally...

"Just look at this charming cover!" Apple then said as she gazed dreamily down the book cover. A brilliant watercolor image was hand-painted. The lovely strokes pictured a face of a beautiful woman. Her glossy hair as if played by a wind. Her face lifted and eyes fixed onto something the reader couldn't see. But boy, the woman looked mighty gallant! Just telling by that picture, Apple knew that the book held an enchanting story

The princess thought she was looking through the mirror of her future. Somewhere in that distant time, her face would be engraved beautifully on a cover of a book just like the one she's holding. Her head held high, proudly wearing her golden crown, smiling widely (perhaps towards her adoring subjects?)

Nevermind the cover. What mattered was the story! Apple always believed that she, and the rest of the cast, will relive it perfectly. By the book. Nothing off-script. Flawless.

That was, until an obstacle got in the way, the path towards The End. Apple was at the Complication of the story, a time of conflicts, the girl knew that. But she needn't worry, there was also the Resolution. The part where she will undoubtedly play her role.

Apple will get there. As soon as she finds a way to convince Raven. Make her if need be. Someway, somehow. She vowed for it

The Resolution was coming closely, sweetly. Apple will certainly find it, or someone. She had one month to wait

"Just imagine, our names written in our own storybooks! Shelved right here, this very aisle!" the blonde gleed

Lelouch raised a finger

"Oh! Right. You're a Just-Told!" Apple lowered her head, feeling her flawless porcelain complexion turning slightly pink. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine," the boy shrugged. "It's not the first time."

Apple felt beyond embarrassed. She must have hurt him. She rubbed it in his face, the fact that he won't appear in any storybook anytime soon

"Look on the bright side! There will be a time where everyone will know your tale. Beloved by children. Claimed as a classic!" Apple said, intending to cheer him up. "Except, you know, you have to wait for a _long_ time for that to happen. And even if you do, it won't be you playing the role because your great great great great grandson will inherit it from you and...Oh, there I go again!"

Lelouch sighed. Beloved by children? Claimed as a classic? Does Apple even know his story on the first place?

"That's alright Your Highness. I appreciate everything you said nonetheless," he said

"You can just call me Apple," the teen princess said. "Everyone calls eachother by first name."

"I'm not that accustomed in calling strangers by first name. But if that's what you say, Apple."

The girl smiled big. "I can't wait to see you pledge on Legacy Day! Alot of students are excited too. You're getting really popular around here!" she said

Ignoring the last comment she made, Lelouch knew just the right reply, "Indeed. I would definitely not want end up like Brutta and Bella."

Lelouch thought he saw Apple's crimson lips form a straight line for a second, before a rather forced giggle came out.

"But of course! The Sisters were completely forgotten and almost no one knows who they are!" she said. "Nobody knows what happened to them..."

It tickled the boys' ears how the last sentence was a little faltered on volume, the last word barely a whisper. _This is it_. The conversation. The location. It all lead to this very fitting scene

Lelouch waited for the girl to evaluate. He didn't need to use his Geass, for now.

The prince held back a grin as Apple continued, "Well, actually..."

* * *

"So Raven-"

"Yeah?"

"About last night-"

"Uh-huh?"

Faybelle twitched back a frown. Was the girl cutting her off on purpose? Hoping to avoid her question?

Not for long you don't.

"Ididn'texactlycatchyouranswer," Faybelle said in an impressive speed, leaving no space (literally) for her company to interrupt. With the fast movement of her lips, it's fortunate how her tongue didn't snap. Though, Raven would much like it if it had

Raven didn't think too long, completely forgetting to just pretend she didn't catch what she said and instead moved to Plan B: Be Dumb

"...What of it?" Raven said.

"Iaskedifyouranswerewasyesorno," Faybelle replied impatiently. Her lips move quickly still.

"...Yes or no on what?" Raven said again. Forget Faybelle's tongue-twisting skills. One would need an incredible sense of hearing to understand anything the fairy was saying.

The teen considered pulling back Plan B as she saw Faybelle's wings gentle flaps turn slightly faster.

"Oh, you know..." Faybelle said, somereason not bothering to quicken the sentence. "Whether you're going to either call your mom and get my tale back or make your dad suffer your consequences and let him live with a broken heart for the rest of his life?"

Raven fell silent. Plan B, at this rate, wasn't doing her enough favors. Which was a bad thing. She didn't have a Plan C.

Oh wait, no! She had! Plan C: Cowardly Escape

"You know what Fae? I think we should have this discussion some other time-"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking too!" Faybelle said

Raven widened her eyes, "It is?"

This was going to be easier than she thought

"Well yeah! We can forget this uber boring discussion about our scheme and get right onto where we left off in that stall!"

Nevermind.

"That's not what I meant. It's the other way around."

"Oh? Why? Too wand-riddled to answer?" Faybelle said, a smirk tugging her pink-glossed lips. "I wonder what you're so afraid of. All you have you have to do is say one, simple, little answer."

One, simple little answer that can cause many, complicated, huge situations. Situations that had chipped, rotted ends on both sides.

 _Wait until class is done. Dash out. Quickly head upstairs._ Raven glanced at the father clock: thirteen minutes left. An unlucky number. Could it be bad luck for her? Or Faybelle?

Faybelle's hands itched. Spine tingling, and not the good kind. The quiet, glimmering dust in her bag as if calling her fingers to give Raven's eyes a good burn. It's bad enough that she loathed the girl. But now she was becoming _unbearable._

"Seriously Faybelle. There's lots of time for this chitchat. How about tomorrow? We can stop by that cool new smoothie place I know."

Faybelle crooked one brow. Now that was stupid. Who did Raven think she was? Her BFFA? The fairy silently shuddered at the idea.

And her very important, life-changing deal over a cup of Flurries? How dare she!

"Well I don't have much time!" Faybelle hissed. "FYI, Legacy Day is next month, and I do not want to pledge a cookie-cutter role!"

 _Eleven minutes_. Raven hoped she could keep this going. _Only eleven minutes more._

"I'm giving you ten seconds!" Faybelle said. "Before I tell everyone here. I'll shout loud, clear! Everyone will hear me!"

The rebel's lips stiffed.

"Ten!"

 _She's counting down?!_

"Nine! Eight!"

The sorceress pressed her hand against her chest. It felt tightened. She couldn't breathe the air she needed to think with. It didn't help how her heart was skipping beats

"Seven! Six! Five!"

Risk an all out war between Faybelle and her mom? Or risk an all out war between Queen Castle and The Wicked Tower?

"Four! Three!"

 _I'm sorry father!_ Raven could feel her eyes heating. A drop of a salty tear drip down and spotted her hand.

"Two!"

Her hand...

"One!"

* * *

"You and the headmaster found Bella's skeleton in a cave?" Lelouch said.

Apple nodded. "Yes. Her skeleton was rotting terribly and the clothing was raggy and aged."

The princess bit her lip. Uncomfortable. Paranoid. Every or so few minutes she would glance right and left, expecting peeking eyes. None around, fortunately. She was supposed to keep this as a secret. But, this was for a good cause. As long as she didn't spill anything about Raven being involved, it'll be fine. And besides, Apple didn't exactly tell him the downright truth of what happened.

"What did Principal Grimm do to the skeleton? That skeleton only the two of you had found should be a great deal sealer for all those who might have the idea to Rebel."

Apple raised her elegant brows. She didn't thought of that.

"We were really stricken from what we saw of our search. Guess it didn't cross our minds."

"I see.." Lelouch said. "Why didn't Principal Grimm tell me about this as he was telling me the Tale of Two Sisters?"

"Umm. Well, he trusts you I guess." Apple said.

Picking his hand under his chin, Lelouch wondered if the princess was only tattle tale-ing. Sneaking out of school with the principal in the middle of the night and went all the way to a cave and found a skeleton of a fable that went poof does sounds like a preposterous story. He would (gently) confront her about now, but that would cause the conversation grow to an unnecessary length.

He still had a few more questions and he'd better off not waste his chance have it unanswered. The idea of the Most Fairest One of All whispering white lies would sound absurd to anyone anyway.

With the passing silence, Apple thought that their conversation had come to an end. She smiled. Lelouch now understood the importance to sign. He will share this information to Suzaku. The two will pledge and their tale will be safe. Neither will go poof. And it was all (well, maybe just partly) thanks to her! Anyone could count on Apple to save the day.

The girl tightened the grip of the book she had yet to let go. Oh, if only she could save her own...

Apple made the brightest look she could and faced the boy, "It was so great talking to you! If you need anything else, give me a call. See you-"

"Would you mind one last question?" Lelouch patted Apple's shoulder as she was about to leave. Not waiting for her answer, he continued, "What truly began your need of search for Bella's skeleton?"

"Well, I was curious. Really curious. I wanted to know what would happen to those who didn't sign."

"And how on earth did you know that Bella didn't sign? You sneaked into The Storybook of Legends before Legacy Day to see who signed and didn't?"

Apple's cheeks flushed. "I would _never_ do that! That's breaking the rules!" she said. "If there was anyone who would do that it's-!" Lelouch saw as the girl went silent for a moment, before awkwardly continuing,"It's...someone..."

"How then? How did you know?"

At that, Apple began to wonder if telling the boy was any of a good idea after all. But, she couldn't turn back. The topic went too far for her to. Make an excuse to leave now, the teen would suspect something. His curiosity was too overwhelming.

"H-headmaster Grimm told me..." was all she could answer between barely parting, trembling lips

The boy shook his head. Apple could lie after all. Too bad she's only as good of coming up with clever lies as people trying to convince Lelouch to exercise

"You're very loyal to your story, it wouldn't be necessary for Headmaster Grimm to tell you stories of people who didn't pledge. It would be more proper for him to tell to those who actually don't want to sign." Lelouch said. "Are there Apple? Students who don't want to sign today? _Rebels?_ "

The girl swallowed hearing the last word "W-well..."

"Legacy Day was said to be canceled because the student body was too _'unprepared',_ '" Lelouch said again. "Unprepared how exactly?"

The girl helplessly looked down. The pit of her stomach felt icked of concoctions. She hoped it wouldn't come to this.

* * *

 **Part two following shortly**


	8. Chapter 5: Boil and Bubble (Part 2)

Every pair of eyes stared at the two girls who caused all the mess. One stood, her raised hand slowly diminished a glow. The other sat flat on the ground, her hand too late to shield her.

But in one, both had incredulous looks on their faces

Faybelle touched her shoulder through her ashened sleeve, before she whimpered and quickly whipped her hand away. An ugly burn stretched from her neck to her upper harm. The stingful pain ran up and down her spine and itched her wings a little. But it was nothing compared to...well, a lot of things she was feeling right now

"Raven...you..." Faybelle mumbled breathily.

Raven took a step back as she stared down what she has done. Her eyes scanned down the girl's injury, then landed on a pair of hands. Her hands. Tails of smoke swayed from her fingers and faded into the air. Not hiding how it was responsible for the injury.

The girl couldn't believe it, she hurt someone!

"I'm really sorry!" Raven said, bending down. "I didn't mean to do this. I didn't mean to-"

Faybelle slapped Raven's hand that inched to her burn. No way was she going to let the same hand that harmed her comfort her.

"Don't try to apologize!" Faybelle hissed. "You caused this...this blop of a rash! How am I supposed to cheerhex at the next game now?! This is all your fault!"

Faybelle didn't dare examine her burn anymore. It was just so embarrassing. It looked like a very angry sunburn. Her cheeks reddened as she thought she heard snickers from some other dark fairies

The girl stood up, kind of imply. Her ears tired from hearing an endless stream of begging apologies from the girl she hated the most, despite Faybelle said not to

"C'mon Faybelle, I'll take you to the nurse's office!" Raven said

" _No!_ Never!" Faybelle screeched. "Do _not_ pretend to be nice, Raven! Deep inside, you're just cackling happily! You really are truly evil!"

Raven groaned. "Whatever you say Faybelle!" she said, figuring that aiding the girl would be impossible in her cases. "If you don't want me to help you, I understand! You hate me after all!"

"Doesn't everyone Raven?" Faybelle said. She smirked evilly seeing Raven turn as motionless as a rock when she did. "Feels good doesn't it? Getting a first taste of my humiliation? Wait until you play your story. You'll be overjoyed seeing me weeping as you take away my role from me!"

Raven opened her mouth

"Oh! Wait! I forgot. You won't play your story. You're a Rebel. You're not going to take away my role," Faybelle said in mock embarrassment. "You're going to take away _everyone's_ roles! Oh, you clever girl, you! You just can't wait to see all of us go poof, huh? Too bad you'll poof along with us!"

A chilly, eerie silence made the world felt like it had stopped moving. Everyone froze, too afraid any action would lead them into the heatful quarrel. It's between two evil prodigies. Interfering meant risking your life.

A smile reached Raven's lips. "...Maybe you're right, Faybelle," she whispered. Faybelle's fierce expression slowly melt into fear as a swirl of violet circled Raven. Eyes bright and rich purple. Her hair floated in sync with intimidating grace. She looked like a perfect Evil Queen

A student couldn't take it anymore. The tension was too much to hold and she bursted into tears. Other students followed her lead and screamed their heads off.

"The Evil Queen! The Evil Queen!"

"She's gonna kill all of us!"

"Run!"

"Hide!"

Everyone ran all over the place to get away of the near pure, true evil. The class more chaotic than ever. But beyond all the pounding footsteps and earbleeding screams, all Faybelle could her was her rapid heartbeat. Her lungs tried to keep up, breathing heavily. Raven's closing, suffocating aura made the air feel unbreathable

She almost stumbled as Raven's hand lit a magnificent ball of fire, "In fact, why don't you just go poof right now?!"

Frozen as a deer caught in headlights, the fairy whimpered as Raven shot her arms up, _"Farewell Faybelle!"_

The sorceress threw her arms down, the flames blazed throughout Faybelle's body.

About to, at least

 **"Halt!"** Mr Badwolf shouted

A strong wind howled across the class. The gust swept objects that aren't heavy enough to hold ground. The room became pitch black as all the lighting were blown out. Those with magic gave the room enough brightness to push the darkness. The fire hovered above Raven's hands and the violets around her were gone too.

Faybelle spun her head to see their teacher approaching. Mr Badwolf Huffed and Puffed

The glow in Raven's eyes disappeared. She blinked a few times, looked around, then covered her face. She did it again

"Ms Queen," He said in a firmness that no one could break through.

Raven gulped, "I'm really sorry Mr Badwolf! I don't know what came over me. I promise this won't happen again-"

"That was marvelous!" he exclaimed, his black lips curved a proud smile. "Insulting and hurting eachother, causing havoc, and frightening students? Now that's an A!"

The two teens were completely taken aback. Both wondering if Mr Badwolf was really just being the teacher he is, or just stupid.

"You mean, we're not in trouble?"

"Of course not. Your bickering with one another was outstanding!" the teacher said. "Which is exactly why I didn't stop you. Good job girls. Hextra credit!"

 _Hextra credit._ Mr Badwolf, apparently, didn't mind how one student got harmed and how they destroyed a lot of furniture. If it were any other teacher, the two girls would be _expelled._ At least the canine minded Faybelle's injury and permissioned her to the nurse's office

The bell rung. The room went darker and darker again as everyone went out to grab a bite for lunch. Raven too. In fact, she needed to go to the Castleteria right away. She was about to step out of the door until Mr Badwolf called, "Wait, Ms Queen. May I have a word?"

"Y-yeah?" Raven said, turning her neck to see the werewolf. His face rather grim and puzzled. Was she in trouble after all?

"That spell looked very harmful. And your words were chilling," he said. "Were you actually intending to _kill_ Ms Thorn?"

"...No," was all Raven could muster. Her own mind still fathomed of what happened. Did she though? Did she really attempt to murder Faybelle?

Mr Badwolf only nodded, "Of course. Surely you would never go for such extents," he said. "Another time, Ms Queen."

"Yes sir."

The two then left the class, leaving all the mess for the poor janitor to handle.

* * *

The boy was satisfied at how he got her cornered. With just a few sentences, carefully ordered beforehand, the princess was already at a bind to answer.

And...that's the problem.

It had been five whole minutes since the girl said anything at all. Five very long minutes. Was she stalling him? Was he too straightforward? Perhaps he should have been a little more soft? He should ask again.

"Legacy Day had been ceremonied for centuries. No fails at all. Aside of The Sisters bit," he said. "And this year, it's canceled because students aren't prepared? Not required enough?"

 _Answer now Apple! Answer!_ But, what answer could she possibly say? Students too ragged of clothing? Ridiculous. You don't need to sign with fancy clothes. Everyone attended late? Late or not, signage is still possible, as long as it's Legacy Day.

"Well, you can just ask Headmaster Grimm," she finally said. Albeit guilty, but she knew that the principal would understand.

Lelouch scratched his neck. Again with the Principal Grimm card. The girl must rely on him a lot. Of course, the headmaster would surely aid her. Tsk, principal's pet she is.

Why was he trying this hard to pry the girl out again? Oh yes, so he could see her point of view. To fill his time. Well, it's only a handful more minutes until lunch rolls around.

He should just stop this silly, ungaining talk and walk out already. Though, there was a burning, unsatisfied feeling down his throat to his shoulders that made him too competitive and stubborn. Was it because of his pride? Or because he didn't want the princess to get away with the conversation easily? Maybe he wanted to see that disappointed look on Apple's face as she lost their battle of lies to remind her that she couldn't accomplish everything and that she's royally imperfect like everyone else?

...Perhaps that's it

"You see, I've heard rumors," he said. "About someone not signing his or her page."

Pause. That's what it felt like for two seconds. Until Apple suddenly bursted into a fit of laughter. "Oh dear, who would ever spread such... _lies!_ " Apple said frantically. "Of course, everyone signed after all."

Wait, what?

"Everyone si-?"

Apple made a gasp as soon as she noticed her mistake. "I mean! Nobody signed!" she corrected. Lied actually. She was one of the few who got the chance to pledge before Raven made it all for naught

"Yes. Because Legacy Day was canceled," he said, nodding. Though, his gesture didn't match his eyes. Suspicious still.

Apple ignored it and played along with his reply, "Mmhm! Nobody signed. Nobody ripped any pages."

"Is it even possible to rip your page? One would think to do so?"

"Uhh, well, maybe. I don't know. Someone wanted to do it. Good thing she never got her chance!" Apple said

 _She._ Apple didn't hide 'she'

She continued, "Not that she will do that anyway. Even though she doesn't like her destiny, she would never do such a thing. Last minute, she told me that she's just scaring people."

What her lips just tattled right then amazed Apple. Amazed at how they were uncovering so many things she was supposed to hide. The sad story was the part that it was her own. She was probably getting obvious by the second. Why can't she just shut up?

"Why does she not like her destiny?"

"She...she told me to keep it secret!" Apple was glad she finally came up a decent enough lie. With almost everything her blood red, bigmouth just had to babble, all she needed to do was to not say anything about Raven. It would be a terrible turn if she did. Lelouch would ask the said sorceress next. As much as Apple wished she could trust her, there was this bigger, itching feeling that Raven was going to tell him absolutely everything.

Although, that was nothing she should worry. Not anymore. She saw the boy tugging the teeniest of smiles, as if he was holding it in for hours.

"Could it be Raven Queen?" he said. "The rumors are most fierce when she's around."

Apple held her breath. She's doomed

 _Just say no. All you have to do is to say no. Say. No!_ Apple moved her lips to do just that, but nothing came out. Maybe her own voice just couldn't take so much lying in one day? Her throat parched from it all? Lying was definitely something to be frowned upon. Shallow. A sin. But still, she was doing this for a reason! She had to lie just once more.

Lelouch watched amusingly as the girl kept opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

"Nevermind Apple. That's just a mere guess. No one would dare to go against their destiny," Lelouch said. He got all the answers he needed from the princess anyway. And the expression on her face was indeed, but mysteriously, satisfying. He wouldn't have got to see it if he used his Geass.

Relaxing her lungs, Apple heaved a sigh. The boy did it out of pity. Pitied at how she was stumbling all over just to figure out the right words. Well, not that she could handle their conversation any further, but it felt disappointing at the thought that she could have done so much better if she prepared more. She never thought that the new student could be so...curious!

"My, you're really interested in the reason behind the cancelation of our fateful day, huh?"

"I am, actually. Legacy Day is one of the things that I am fond to study of," Lelouch said. "So I became alarmed when it was said that the day was postponed for such a reason."

The two then heard the ringing of the school bell. It sounded like melody to Lelouch's ears. Right in the nick of time

"We have to part now Apple," Lelouch said.

"Sure!" Apple thought for a moment before continuing, "Oh, by the way, it's not Raven at all."

Lelouch quietly snorted. _Yeah, right._

"She's totally committed to her role. She got some really good grades in General Villainy to prove it. Although it's true that she doesn't like the idea of becoming her mother and- Oh wait, no! I mean, sometimes she complains about the fact that she'll get punished at The End so-"

"Yes, Apple. I understand." Lelouch said, having enough. She's trying too hard.

A weak smile pulled Apple's lips. Really, sometimes she wondered why she couldn't just let it go and know the limits already. Hmm, wonder how Cedar would deal with these situationns? She couldn't lie at all and tend to just say whatever is on her mind. Apple should ask her some advice one day.

"By the way, are you not shelving that?" Lelouch said, referring to the book still tucked cozily between her arms.

"This?" Apple held out the said object. A wide, genuine smile returned to her face as she gazed down the image she so adored. "I plan to borrow it!"

"A fair choice indeed. The Lady of South," the violet eyed teen said. "About a princess whom was very obedient of her parents. She wouldn't ever dare to confront them for she was very passive and her parents are strict. She followed their every rule. From isolating herself from the world to marrying a man that she would never love. She lived an unhappy life. And that's The End."

Once again, the smile faded from Apple's face. _That can't be it_

"The moral of the story is that you should choose your own path or you'll regret it. I've read the tale before, so I should know," Lelouch said. "Useless moral, don't you think? None of us will choose our own path all in the end anyway."

"...Yeah."

Apple scanned her eyes back to the woman on the cover. Just noticed then how her lips formed a nostalgic smile. The neck at an angle so the eyes would look back. Maybe what the lady was staring at was her past life? Longingly imagining the idea of a restart? To begin a new chapter fully made of her own choices?

That sounds exactly like what a Rebel would do.

"I should take my leave now. See you later."

Apple hanged her crystal blue gaze towards Lelouch's deep, purple ones for a moment before the boy purposefully didn't wait for her to respond and turned away, leaving the girl and her jumble of thoughts.

Musing back at the gorgeous picture, Apple noted how their eyes were almost the same, brilliant shade of purple, except Lelouch didn't have that hint of light blue.

His eyes were quite calculating too. If only she grasped that sooner

* * *

A puff of smoke smelled like rotten honey coughed out of a cauldron. Full of life, looked alive of bubbling concoctions. The potion was almost good to go.

Raven poured down one last drop of Sanitized Smurf Snot before sliding a finger against the substance and tapped it on her tongue. Gross. Icky. Electric. Exactly how it should be.

The girl dug two spoonfuls and slid it in a glass vial. She stared down her craft like Goldilocks and her porridge. The nose-turning odor couldn't even keep her throat from rumbling a deep chuckle.

It was finally time for Plan D: Destroy Faybelle's Memory

In early breakfast hours, Raven asked a goblin to distract Faybelle from grabbing her lunch. Saying that the potion was to give Faybelle a little 'taste', the school's head lunch lady, whom was an orc, agreed to sneak the potion into the dark fairy's salad without question, almost too eagerly. The second Faybelle's tongue will reach her food, she'll forget everything about her mom being around. Raven's secret will be safe. No more drama with the fairy girl. Her father won't have to deal with the Wicked Godmother's wrath. She won't need to go through all the trouble of meeting her mom again.

She gave the vial one last look. The liquid fresh, blue, and warm. A grin, rather eerie, pulled the corners of her lips as she slipped the object in her purse. Faybelle won't know what hit her. _Her_ Poisoned Apple!

Only, she's not going to collapse and fall into deep sleep for who knows how long until a guy kisses her, of course. All it does was to erase a bit of her memory. Other than a severe case of short-term memory loss, there was no serious side effects. It won't kill her

The grin slid from Raven's face. Speaking of which, what exactly was she doing in General Villainy? All she remembered was her face looking down her lap, her heart accelerating, eyes heating up. Until, _snap!_ She felt her mind switched off to another dimension. Wanting to destroy everything she saw, especially the one in front of her. Her satisfying reactions. How hilarious everyone else acted, running and freaking out like a confused migration of mice finding their little mouseholes, too afraid to get close. For a second, she felt power and wanted it to last forever

Wiggling her fingers, Raven could still feel them sweetly warm, her hands yet to forget the thrill of conjuring a very wicked spell...

Raven found where her mind was wandering off to and immediately shook it off. What was she thinking? It's as if she actually _enjoyed_ what she had done. She's supposed to feel guilty.

She _does_ feel guilty, doesn't she? Throat heavy with regret? Her heart pumping in all the weight? Raven placed a palm on her chest to check. A rhythm vibrated steadily with no signs of remorse. Sigh

Raven realized that her temper was a little shorter than usual lately. She snapped at Apple too just two days ago. The young sorceress usually had everything in control. What went wrong?

Perhaps...she's about enter another one of her periods, or something. She thought she saw a bump under her chin when she was using the mirror this morning. Yeah, that could be it.

Or maybe it's just Blood o' Scarlet jitters? Or Legacy Day? Maybe both.

Putting an end to her thoughts, the girl rushed out to the Castleteria

She crept behind the line of counters and tapped the lunch lady's shoulder, which she regretted doing so because her finger was now coated with sewer slime. The woman turned around and a toothy smile uponed her blue, scarred face

"Your Highness! You have come!" she whispered, aware that the scheme must be in secret.

With no second to waste, Raven quickly took out the vial. "Here."

"Yes, about that, there is little problem," the orc sheepishly scratched her very rough neck. "No winged pixie in Castleteria."

Raven raised her brows. She checked behind the orc's shoulder. The goblin she assigned still in position. Growling, hissing, foaming, and creeping every passerby. Ready to tackle Faybelle. The creature was nothing harmless actually, thank goodness.

But, where was the dark fairy herself?

Was she still in the nurse's office? Her arm did look pretty bad. Raven didn't intend for that. The spell was supposed to be -a very desperate- Memory Erase spell. Must have tragically backfired. To be expected.

Seriously though, where was the girl?

"She must be on the way," Raven whispered to the she-orc. "We gotta wait first."

"Raven! There you are!" A voice called.

Quickly, Raven shooed the orc away. Her hands scrambled to put the potion back, but froze as it was too late.

The girl's arms dropped as Lelouch stood in front of her. Her hand did it's best to swallow the vile. Any more peculiar movements would raise a red flag.

Lelouch eyed her for a moment. His amethyst gaze made her squirm.

"What are you doing at the back of the pantry?"

"I..I was...I'm making a request for tomorrow's breakfast menu!" Raven stuttered. "Porridge is _so_ last chapter, don't you think?"

"Hey!" Blondie whined. She had a good ear for the word 'porridge'

Wondering if the Castleteria even accept any food requests, the girl asked, "What are _you_ doing at the back of the pantry?"

"I was looking for you," Lelouch said. "Your highlights and specially different clothing stuck you out like a needle in a haystack."

"Psh. You said that as if you thought I was hiding!"

"Well, if I were to be frank.." Raven bit her cheek from inside her mouth as she noticed his gaze fixed onto her hand which hid at her back. "You did look like you were frantically hiding _something._ "

"Well, I'm not hiding anything."

Lelouch did a quick sidestep to see what's behind her. "A glass vile " he nodded.

Raven flinched away from him, now clasping the object protectively to her chest. "I-I can explain!"

"Classic," Lelouch muttered. "I suggest it's something for Faybelle?"

Widening her eyes, Raven said, "How do you- I mean, n-no! Well..." Raven trailed. "What makes you think it's for her?"

"Word goes out like wildfire, Raven. Your hurting Faybelle is the latest news yet. " Lelouch said. " Heard their whisperings at the hallway."

The sorceress stiffed. Did that mean everyone knew of her mother's whereabouts? That couldn't be. The school would shake from shrieking students if it was so.

Lelouch reached out his hand, motioning Raven to give him the vile. Seeing as there was no more point hiding it from him, Raven gave up and hand it to him.

His eyes scanned the glass object. Turned it right and left. Leaned it to his nose. Sniffed it. Coughed.

"Memory Erase Potion," he wheezed. "What a clever, yet desperate attempt."

Offended, Raven said. "Like you can come up with something better?" She snatched the vial from his hand. "I don't know what else I can do. I mean, Faybelle was totally crazy, you have no idea! If I don't act fast she'll-"

"I do know."

"Excuse me?"

"I know about Faybelle." The boy finished rubbing his nose. "She told me all the issues between the two of you."

Raven's breath hitched. "That means you-!"

"That I know you two were fighting over lip gloss? Yes, Raven. I do."

The girl gave him a weird look as if she heard him spoke in thick Faerie accent. Lelouch returned it with raised brows and tilted head. It took her a few seconds before mouthing an 'o'. She glanced at the lunch lady, who was trying her best not to look obvious in her eavesdroppings. The orc frowned a little. All the trouble for a useless cosmetic.

"Let's go. Faybelle's waiting," Lelouch said, turning his back.

"Wh-what? Hey, wait!" Raven followed. Though Lelouch had long legs, he's weak. The girl catched up in three steps.

"The three of us have business to settle," was all Lelouch said as explanation.

"Hey, I know what I was trying to do is, well, you know. But we don't have to settle things _this_ way!" Raven said as they turned a left. She dread the thought of Faybelle blasting her to no end when she finds out about her little ruse.

"What are you talking about? I won't tell her about the potion bit," Lelouch said. "That would cause too much unnecessary bickering between you two."

"Oh. Okay then." Raven sighed of relief, glad the boy understood the situation. "Sorry that you got caught up with all my...lip gloss blues."

"It's fine. Your cosmetic problems ties with mine," Lelouch said. "I also need some advice to gift my sister a new lip balm."

Lelouch wondered if Raven knew what he meant, but she only gave him a clueless nod.

"So, you have a sister huh?" Raven said, wishing to proceed their conversation. Though, the approaching door to the nurse's office alerted the end of it.

Lelouch made three knocks. A polite "Come in!" from the nurse as a respond

* * *

"You _**what?!**_ " Faybelle screeched as she shot from her chair and slammed her palm against the table before slightly wincing and rubbed her arm, now bandaged.

Raven shot Lelouch a dirty look. "I thought you said you won't tell her!"

"Sorry. Didn't make any promises," they boy responded with a shrug.

Lelouch asked the nurse to excuse them so they can have a 'talk'. Thinking that it might be a sort of love triangle issue, the nurse obliged with a giggle, sighed _'Oh, to be young!'_ , and went out, leaving the three alone.

And here they are. Lelouch right away betrayed Raven and Faybelle nagged of how 'heartless' the girl was.

"First is this burn. Second you almost killed me. And now you're trying to get away from our deal and leave me empty handed?!"

"Yeah, about your burn. I said I was sorry, okay?! And it was a complete accident!"

"Sure it is!" Faybelle raised her ragged sleeve, revealing her arm, bandaged all the way from her elbow to her shoulder. "Look, this couldn't even be fixed with fairy dust!

"You keep saying that you don't want to be like your mom, but look what you did to me! And what you were about to do to me too! You're all bark but no bite!*

"I. Said. I'm. Sorry!"

"Maybe you were all bark when you said that destiny is our cage, too! You just don't want to face the fact that you have a Happily Never After!"

"There are people other than me who-"

"Don't use other people as some sort of back-up, Raven! Besides, you don't even care about them! You're just using their misery, their Happily Never Afters, as an excuse to support your _delusional_ belief!

"I, on the other hand, am not a coward! I'm willing to make my legacy proud! Unlike you. You just don't want to end up rotting in a slammer!"

A tense silence filled the air. The atmosphere felt pinched and thin like a cold dessert.

"You know what Faybelle? Nevermind! I'm _not_ sorry for giving you that burn. Or leaving you with a role that's probably not gonna be that important in your tale at all. You sneaked spiders into my lunchbag back in nursery-rhyme school, I'm just returning the favor!"

"Ah yes, good times, Raven! The look on your face over a little prank like that!"

"One that Duchess used against me! And for three months, everyone believed I ate bugs for breakfast!"

The catfight kept heating. The two girls threw eachother more and more witty bickers and hurtful hisses, earning a disapproving look from the boy before them. He frowned at how irrelevant the conversation was getting

"Girls, we're getting off topic here," Lelouch said. "And keep it down."

Bicker. Bicker. Bicker

"We're running out of time."

Argue. Argue. Argue

The boy heaved a sigh. Handling angry girls wasn't his forte. Euphy and Nunnally had a couple of fights too in the past. Both were at the point of the need of voice-raising to catch their attention. However, yelling wasn't an action the teen would like to invest in. As a gentleman, raising your voice against ladies was uncalled for.

"Lelouch! Tell that girl to shut up and listen to herself! She's talking smack at me as if she's any better!"

And then there's this.

"Likewise Faybelle!"

"What did you say?!"

"Raven, don't talk smack as if you're any better," Lelouch finally said.

Raven dropped her jaw. "But...but..." she mumbled

"Hah!" Faybelle exclaimed victoriously, pointing a mocking finger at the fellow female teen

"Don't point fingers, Faybelle, you're no different. The both of you, hush down."

The tone of Lelouch's voice was firm, final. Faybelle dropped her finger and went silent. Raven did the same, yet slightly smirking towards Faybelle's direction. The fairy noticed and shot back a glare.

"Listen, Raven," Lelouch said, meeting the said girl's gaze as he called her name. "Faybelle and I know of your mother being alive. Can you be fine with that?"

Raven quirked a brow. What did he mean with _'Can you be fine with that?'_

"Well, I don't know. I guess I can, if you guys can keep it a secret," she said. And quickly continued, "But you already lied to me and Faybelle's into the idea that I gotta call my mom so she can get her tale back."

"Anything wrong with that?" Faybelle taunted.

"We'll get onto that in a second. Anyways, there is no need to fret Raven. We can keep it a secret. Can't we Faybelle?" The last three words were pitched lower like a warning

Faybelle looked away with crossed arms. "Sure," she mumbled.

"I can't hear you-"

"I said fine!" Faybelle cutted

"What about the me-calling-my-mom bit?" Raven said

"That, you must do," Lelouch said simply, which was responded with a groan

"She's in mirror prison. I can only contact her yearly. Reaching her would take alot of effort."

"That's not something impossible to handle. All there is to do is to hack in and get a connection."

It's definitely impressive that the boy knew how to break through the mirror prison's security. Raven didn't need to ask Humphrey for help

"Well, what about you then? It's not like you have anything to gain from this," Raven said. "In fact, this is absolutely none of your business."

Lelouch shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong, Raven," he said, "Your mother was able to go off-script without having anyone to go poof. And I'm wondering if I could do the same with mine."

The two girls widened their eyes

"You _what?_ "

"You heard me."

 _So he doesn't like his destiny after all._ Raven promised to herself that she'll do something if that was so, but this wasn't what she expected. She only planned a little encouragement, a deep pep talk, and inviting him to become a Rebel. That's it. No Mom-Meetings

"Then, what's in it for me?" Raven said "This looks like something that only you two are taking advantage of."

"Your benefit would be your secret's security."

Raven went silent as if waiting for him to say anything else

"...That's it?"

Lelouch gave her a look as if it wasn't obvious. "What do you expect?"

"I don't know," Raven said with a shrug. Well, not that she was expecting a pot of leprechaun's treasure or Cinderella's glass slippers anyway

Thinking of their deal, Raven counted the outcomes. Her mom chewing her off, totally planning on fooling them to set her free. Ever After in chaos. And who knows, the two would probably put all the blame on her...

"Ugh, seriously guys, this is really huge. We got alot on our plate already. It would be better if...Well, I don't think this'll be worth it! My mom would probably trick us into freeing her instead."

"That's a matter that you'll be trusting to me," Lelouch insisted. "And even if we are tricked, crimeful as leading the Queen to her escape can be, that is actually an action that should rather be tolerated."

Raven looked to him as if he spoke in an even thicker Faerie language

"Huh?!"

"Blood o' Scarlet, duh," Lelouch said, rolling his eyes

"So how will it be, Raven Queen?"

Drawing circles on the back of her ear, Raven thought even deeper. Let's see, her mom going mad. An argument between her mom and Faybelle. Her mom going free. Her mom destroying the world. Everyone in danger. Her father crying buckets, absolutely disappointed in her. The possibility of Lelouch and Faybelle betraying her. Becoming the second most hated person ever after...

Thinking deeply didn't seem to help matters.

Raven glanced at the two. One hated her to death. The other a liar. Believing in them would be risky. She didn't fancy the idea of being fooled and used.

Like last time.

 _This is not worth it._ Raven clenched her fists. _They don't know anything!_

Lelouch watched Raven glowing her hands, about to buzz a spell. She doesn't seem to care of backfiring at the moment.

He shaped his brows to make his eyes look innocent. "You don't trust us, huh? That's fine..."

The glow from Raven's hands disappeared once more as Lelouch dipped his hand into her purse and pulled out the very glass vile

"But if I were to forget, I'd rather be by forgetting it myself. By my own hands."

The room began to smell like the inside of a nose as Lelouch poured half of the blue liquid on a spoon. He then gave the vile to Faybelle, which still contained the remainder of the concoction

"We'll drink this potion."

"We?!" Faybelle exclaimed, whipping her head to the boy who made such a declaration

"And, with you as an exception, we'll forget everything about The Evil Queen being alive."

Raven only stared quietly, not knowing how to react. She began to have mixed feelings. Maybe because of how putrid the room became. This was what she wanted, right? She won't have to face all those terrible possibilities she just thought of.

Lelouch rubbed his temples. His head burned from the stench

"We all want the same thing too, Raven. We all want to change our destiny."

He pinched his nose.

"Yet, you've ignored our pleas. Faybelle was right about you..." he said nasally. He leaned the silverware to his mouth whilst Faybelle drew the glass object closer to her lips.

"You being the selfish hypocrite you are."

 _Selfish hypocrite..._

 _You're wrong._ Raven gritted her teeth. _That's not it!_

The boy's tongue were a hairstrand away from touching the potion. A hairstrand away of forgetting. Until Raven slapped his wrist and the spoon fell to the ground.

Faybelle lowered the vial, observed as the blue liquid dirtied the tiled floor.

"Oh..." Lelouch said, a smirk tugged his lips. "What happened here?"

"I'll help you guys out, okay?" Raven said through clenched teeth. "But I don't know what good it'll do."

"Then it's settled!"

Lelouch then washed the spoon from any hint of blue. Raven grabbed a tissue to wipe the floor.

"Well, what do we do know?" Faybelle spoke, taken aback at how timid the question sounded.

"We'll see tomorrow. At General Villainy," Lelouch said.

The trio then went out as the bell rang. As Lelouch passed the nurse, who was standing outside the door like a soldier, he whispered, "Good work, no one heard us. Even you."

At that, the lady blinked as if returning from a trance. She looked to her right, watched as the teenager turned a corner.

She returned to the nurse's room, pinching the bridge of her nose as her nostrils filled with a most horrible smell. She wondered what the kids were doing exactly. It would have been nice to get at least a glimpse of it. The curiosity was killing her. Teenage love life!

Oh well. There was no use figuring it out. Solving out modern day teenagers would be like solving the cure for malaria

* * *

Staring down her blood coated fingers, the woman trembled her lips. The insanity was killing her. How much more carnage? How much more time?

She thought her freedom would come soon. It should be. It had been almost a decade.

She glanced begrudgingly at a silver mirror before her. Reflected her face pale as the sickly and her hair as auburn as autumn leaves. She had lived for many years, yet she looked the same as always. She hated it. She wanted a new look. The one promised for her.

"Etoile!" She called, about the thirtieth time of the day. "Etoile!"

A spark of light skated across the room before it stopped at just the right place for the lady to see from her mirror. Glittered. Shone. Wings were morphed. Then goes the small head, skinny bodice, and thin legs. A tiny body that illuminated like a child star. A pixie

The pixie would appear before the woman frequent times a day to listen to her compaints and nags, for he was the only one who could visit her.

"What is it that you need, milady?" he said. His high-pitched voice bounced everywhere

The woman huffed. "You know exactly what! How much longer do I have to wait, huh?! You prophesied for it to be somewhere near this time!"

"Ah, you shall wait a bit over a month. Blood o' Scarlet is near, my queen."

"It is?" The queen tucked a hand under her chin. She wasn't exactly the best for tracking time in the first place.

"Well, let me see her then. I want to see her face. I can only see it again when the moon is near, right?"

"Yes, but there's a problem. I might have lost her a few years ago."

"You lost her?!" the queen huffed angrily. If only she had something to throw. "Fool! Because of your clumsiness, I lost my chance! The girl is dead!"

"Might, your highness. Might." the pixie corrected. "A force whipped the air a month ago. It had a similar aura as the girl's. A tad weak, but I can tell that it's the same. I've been tracking her down since."

Etoile lit his bright, yellow-gold hand. A glow of the same color made splashed into the mirror. A smoky scene of two girls elegantly played. One had her rear on the ground. The other tall on her feet.

For the first time in a long time, the queen beamed. "Yes! That one! It's her!"

Her hand was about to reach the mirror, caress it. But the image changed into a grand building.

The lady gave the pixie an icy stare of which the creature wasn't wavered of.

"She's over there. Ever After High," the winged bundle of light pointed.

"Ever After High..." the lady mumbled as she mused. "What was her name again..?"

"Raven Queen, as I've heard, your highness."

 _Raven..._

A grin appeared on her face, and disappeared the second it did as her heart felt as if it's swallowed.

"Not again!" she whined.

Her body began to flush from color and was added with a red hue. The tip of her fingers the most maroon than any other part of her body. Her dress more bloodstained than ever. She was called.

 _"I stole your baby Bloody Mary."_

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

(A/N: I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter so I'm gonna add a sneak-peek!)

"Nunnally! How've you been? Had a good day of school? You are well, aren't you?"

"Oh, Elder Brother, it is you I'm worried about! They said that you were kidnapped by a criminal!"

"It's fine. I'm perfectly safe. You don't have to worry."

"Be careful Elder Brother. They said that the criminal is still on the loose."

"What?!"

Lelouch ran outside to the Village of Book End. He panted like crazy before lifting his head to see dozens of wanted posters of a hooded person. The face similar to the one who he made a contract with.

"C.C.." he muttered. "Aren't you supposed to be dead..?"

 **End of Sneak-Peek**

* * *

 **I always imagined Lelouch, Raven, and Faybelle to have some kind of close. sibling-like relationship here. With Rae and Fay being the younger sisters who always fight with eachother and Lelouch as the ever responsible older brother who always have to play peacemaker.**

 **I hope I portrayed Lelouch right. Writing a super-intelligent person predicting someone else's actions is pretty hard because I'm not a super-intelligent person myself. I need to be real careful so Lelouch won't end up like 'I know that Raven didn't sign Apple cuz I'm smart like that lolz'**

 **As always, review what you think. I accept anything, flames even. If you don't like this chapter or found something wrong, review it.**

 **Again, reviews aren't requirements for the next chapter**

 **Speaking of which, as said, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully before late of January (too late?). And hopefully Suzaku will get more screentime**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ogre-sized hugs and overly enthusiastic waves**

 **SkyPop7811**


	9. Chapter 6: Witch Conflict (Part 1)

**(Shouts of thank yous to The SENDER and the TRAVELER, destroyerzootycoon2, .141, shinydragonmist, zeratulis1, OBSERVER01. and Swoob for favorite/following this fic. I'm on my hand and knees, grateful to you all! )**

 _ **NOTE: THE FOLLOWING IS AUTHOR-CHAN'S 381 WORDS OF HER APOLOGY SPEECH. SKIP TO REPLIES IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED**_

 **Hello ladies and lads~! (*squeals and shields face as she gets pelted with tomatoes*)**

 **It's been more than _four_ months**

 **Yeah, I'm disappointed in myself too.**

 **And I'm pretty sure that most of you would roll your eyes if my excuse was mountains and mountains of schoolwork. Not that that isn't true, but there is another reason why this chapter took so long. What's my reason you ask? Well, you'll be surprised.**

 **It's also because I've gotten _lazy_**

 **Now, now. Put down that tomato else I can't explain further**

 **After I finished writing the last chapter on December 2015, I let my brain rest for a bit and wait for some inspiration before writing again. Sadly, inspirations for fanfics like mine are scarce and I slowly (very slowly, mind you) forgot where this story was supposed to go. So when I was finally in my mood to write this again (I write other stuff too), I didn't know what to put down on paper. This was on late of January.**

 **I reread everything and I had no idea how to progress this story without using Geass numerous times, which was something that I am desperately trying to avoid. This is also another reason why this chapter is late.**

 **Then upon February 2015 to the world and I was starting to panic. There are readers I can't afford to lose. But I was still figuring out how the chapter should turn out. Now this was where school didn't make things any easier. Try outs swallowed my brain and since I get those four days a week, I was left no energy to write.**

 **This goes on and on and it took a toll on me and I've grown too lazy to do any work. I became selfish and just wanted to stream the internet all evening on my bed (wow, I'm so disappointing), totally forgetting this fanfic**

 **There _were_ times when I managed to squeeze in time to write these past few months, but that didn't result much.**

 **Because of school, the difficulty of this fanfic, and my own laziness, not only is this chapter late, but it's also _incomplete_**

 **…Would you like to throw that tomato now?**

 **I'm heavily sorry for how late this is and I'm sorry for being lazy**

 _ **Replies to reviews I don't deserve:**_

 **Swoob : Goodness gracious! Your review's too awesome! Thank you! I'm glad you think I did Lelouch right! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too despite how it is incomplete..**

 **Guest : Thank you! I'm happy you feel that way! Your honesty is greatly appreciated too. I'll put a little more thought into Lelouch's character. I'm actually proud of the ending too, and surprisingly it didn't take me an hour to write (Usually, I can only make three paragraphs on that amount of time xc ) Err, actually, there are still some grammar errors I overlooked in chapter 5, but I'll fix them soon. I plan to revise chapter 1 and 2. After I reread the two, I realized how bad they were. No surprise, I wrote those when I was twelve. I'll make sure to fix the chapters!**

 **shinydragonmist : I'm very happy that you like my story! Now, which 'other person' do you refer? The ones from the second scene or the last? Whichever will not be explained in this incomplete chapter I've made, but I hope you'll still be entertained by then. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy reading this chap!**

 **OBSERVER01 : I'm happy that you think so! Thank you!**

 _ **Thank you so much for your reviews!**_

 **Despite this being incomplete, might 6k+ be enough to compensate?**

 **The answer is your opinion**

 **Originally, Suzaku was supposed to be a good part of this chapter. He hadn't done anything other than being…there. Though, that didn't happen for this half of the chapter, but I'm confident to say that he will be at the next!**

 **Heh. When you're so creative you name a chapter Witch Conflict : /**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Code Ever After

Chapter 5: Witch Conflict (Part 1)

Usually, Jeremiah Gottwald loved his eversame cup of coffee. Though, today, after just one sip of the dark delight, the man refused his tongue for any more. The beverage was always the same, sweet kind of bitter. But now it was just as bitter as his mood. That didn't make him happy.

Perhaps it was because he couldn't sleep since the night of the report of a grueling massacre. Or way back since the escape of a criminal, whom was now, according to a fellow knight, dead. His nights were restless and he couldn't stay out of his chair and take a short break in his chambers on the upper floor like the rest.

The escape of the girl was a mystery in itself. No, not because she was able to slip past the guards and weaved effortlessly through his grasp. As far as her records go, she had been imprisoned for sixteen years of an elaborate theft. Only the heavens could know why in Ever After didn't the girl try to break out years ago. Not that he'd have that anyway, but still

Either she had only just crafted the perfect plan right then, or was building her nerves to do so, he'd never know. And whatever she wanted with the school attended by fairytale children, he'd never know too

And that's what he loathed. The bitter lack of information. And not the kind of bitter that was warm and welcoming like his coffee. This was exactly why he gave order to capture her, not to kill on the spot.

But her life was ended anyway, with everyone else in his sent troupe. Minus Howard, whom returned alone. His suit had dashes of red here and there, smelled of rotting catfish. His eyes looked as if in a trance, but he guessed that it was only the effects of witnessing a good number of deaths, and being responsible of one himself.

And that was also a marvelously complicated puzzle. Jeremiah questioned how they, men with well-trained limbs and developed potentials, could all crumble down

 _"It all happened so fast, I didn't know what was going on. The fugitive was stabbing everyone. It was a series of deaths. Before I knew it, she was running towards me, she had one of our lances. I used the bow and arrow and shot her before she could kill me first."_

After asking him several more questions, Jeremiah fired him for violating his orders. It may be slightly overboard of a punishment, but the world was only growing more cruel and merciless. Therefore the teal-haired man just couldn't tolerate with the weak and undisciplined

The smooth slides of the double doors summoned two men. The tiled floors made their steps even louder, calling Jeremiah's attention.

"Sir," one of them said. "We have the corpses."

Their Chief nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now let me see them." _Let me see the girl_

Jeremiah didn't miss how their 'Yes sir's were cleverly hiding crooked anxiety.

The two led him to a bigger room, like an overly sized garage, where three trucks parked in a close row. With the help of a number of men, they emptied the vehicles that were once full of lifeless bodies. One by one were taken our. Men after men. But no woman.

The knights sensed the Chief's silently growing impatience. Their muscles grew a little weak from it. Nervous.

Jeremiah finally popped the question as there were no longer anymore to load off the trucks. "Where is the runaway? Where is the girl?"

A knight, who was purposefully pretending to check for anymore bodies, pulled his face away to his Chief. He raced for an answer and almost decided to tell him that she commited suicide as someone else, graciously backed him up.

"We apologize sir, but we couldn't find her corpse."

The man frowned. He should have lied and told him something else. Anything was better than telling the awful truth

The nonchalant posture of their Chief did not leave, just yet. "Care to elaborate why?"

"We…we just couldn't find her sir. She was nowhere to be seen." The cool tone of Jeremiah's eyes began to flush away and he quickly continued, "We…spotted an empty pond of blood…She might not be dead after all…And ran away…."

She ran away. It was only then that Jeremiah realized that never felt so glad to fire Howard. "Very well, if that's your report."

He set his gaze upon the rest. "I will make arrangements with the headmaster of Ever After High for a second investigation. Find any link that would lead to our fugitive. Spread the word. Find her."

The men gave salutes and poured out, leaving Jeremiah to muse about. The girl was previously, supposedly dead. Now she rose above the dead flesh and blood, and fled. She might not be human. She could be a witch or a sorceress or a troll in disguise

Timothy Tunnel had withstand all of the above and so much more. They will capture her.

* * *

It was seven in the morning and every student skipped their breakfasts to catch back on snores and dreams. The decisions made floors empty with only Raven's pair of heels clicking the ground

The halls had never looked so huge without everyone else. School was cancelled for the day and every fable wanted to take full advantage of their time. Raven would have too, if it weren't for a certain text message from a certain ebony-haired boy. He told her to meet up with him and Faybelle at the library

As reluctant as the young sorceress was to go the said destination, it wasn't something that she could ignore. Her feet paced as quick as her heartbeat. What had she done? How could she have ever agreed to this? What was she thinking?

Did what he said hurt her that much? But it wasn't true. Of course it wasn't true. So why was she so affected? Why did she care?

 _What's done is done._ If Raven turned her back on the two now, they'll surely tell her secret to the world.

Perhaps little buzz of a spell might help? The violet-eyed teen glanced her fingers before curling them. Over the past few days, she had been more reliant on her powers. It felt strange whenever she thought of magic, her pulse felt sweet and free. She didn't want the feeling to stop.

 _'Magic is like a drug,'_ her mother once said. _'For you, it might be bitter. But taste more and more and it will leave you addicted.'_

 _'Your powers may be at odds for now, my little blackwing. But you'll learn. After all, it's in our blood. It's inevitable as hands and legs.'_

The discussion began as immediately as Raven arrived at the library. She took note on how she was last to come

Before they jumped into plots for an Evil Queen rendezvous, the three thought it'd be better for Lelouch to catch up on Blood o' Scarlet. With so, they'll be able to figure out a scheme at an emergency meeting, or cram ideas at the last minute if need be.

"Our schemes have to represent at least one of Blood o' Scarlet three symbols." Faybelle unzipped her bag and tool out a notebook. "I'm not that good at remembering stuff so I wrote it all down."

Raven watched in amusement as Faybelle flipped here and there to reach her desired page. "I didn't know you write notes."

Faybelle's finger paused at a blade of paper, and smirked proudly. "I _am_ hard-working! I always do my best and _follow the rules_ to _make my parents proud_."

Raven stared blankly at the use of intonation, before scrunching her brows as she realized what Faybelle meant. She smiled back. "Well, actually I'm a steady B average myself."

Faybelle scoffed. "You only try to get good grades 'cause you pity your father."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Lelouch stepped in, before Faybelle could say anything hurtful and start yet another wasteful bicker. "Hey, hey, we got more serious problems here."

The cheerhexer gave one last glare (which Raven was more than glad to return) and went back to her notebook. She traced a finger on the book as she explained.

"There are three symbols." Faybelle flipped the next page. The top written with the title 'Calamity, Falsehood, and Demise.'

"There's Calamity. _'Evil and chaos are inseperable. Calamity shall be your ally if you're not of the most rotten branch of all the malicious legacies. Once in awhile, it's not a sin to pretend that you're a god, where everything is under your vile control. Make people grovel, crush them one by one. It is all up to you. Remember, the world is your playpen.'_

"Then there's Falsehood. _'Lies value nothing less than ash and dust. Unless used charmingly. Must you choose this theme of Blood o' Scarlet, lie and lie well. Let your falsehood sneak through mind, heart, and soul. Your lie shan't result less than a ground-breaking aftermath.'_

"The last is Demise. _'If the arranged team wishes to walk in the path of blood, thou shall decide upon whom shall receive the grace of death. Thou shall not commit this extravagant crime of no meaning. A true villain never kills without a pure passion and a nonetheless good style of murder.'_

"Mr Badwolf said that we don't have to do the last one, but if we do, he'll rid of every homework we'll get for the rest of our grade."

"Wow, that's a bargain," Lelouch nodded. Less homework was awesome, so he approved. "Though, I'd rather we go for Falsehood instead. We already have enough on our plate. Better to go easy. What do you think, Raven?"

Lelouch turned his violet gaze towards the said girl, whom had her palms wrapped around her head like a helmet.

What did she think? She thought it was unheard of! Lies? Chaos? Act of murder? Raven was supposed to be the good girl!

…Fine, so breaking the rules wasn't exactly what a good girl does, but she wasn't a bad person. Let alone evil. Participating in the event would drown out all her principles. Ah, but wasn't there plenty of cons if she weren't to participate as well?

 _You may never get to relive your destinies_

Well, Raven always wanted for everyone to find a path of their own, but not that way. And not everyone wanted for a path written all by themselves. The young sorceress wasn't like Milton Grimm. She didn't want to force her mindset on destiny over other people. Everyone had the right to choose they path they-

 _Apple_

Oh right, Apple

Apple wanted to relive her mother's destiny, and she couldn't do that if Raven wished to rewrite hers. What was Raven going to do about that? She tried to convince Apple that there were many ways to get a prince and be queen, because that was all she wanted right?

I just want everyone to be safe, she said

We all could disappear, she said. Ba humbug

A thousand ways would always be around every corner for Apple to discover. There would always be another way, for her. The pampered rotten was just too afraid to go out of her comfort zone. Raven comiitted thay she won't shove her opinion down people's throats, but Apple was different. She already had everything going for her. A Happily Ever After waiting just for her, whether she pledged her destiny or not. Raven? She's destined for the exact opposite. And being the oh so caring princess Apple was, she looked the other way. She didn't care. She pretended she did. And towards other students with wicked roles, she pretended she cared for them too

Raven, on the other hand, actually did care. Truly cared. She took notice of everyone who yearned for a different ending. Raven did the right thing, to be a Rebel. A girl brave enough to stand up for the sake of choice, showed the path of truth for the nevermores, and-

 _A selfish hypocrite_

Raven stiffed.

Numb silence was always a terrible response for anyone. Raven wasn't even looking at him. "Raven?" Lelouch spoke

The addressed girl jolted slightly. "Uh, I'll think about it," she responded.

Lelouch didn't mind how lazy her answer was, Blood o' Scarlet didn't really matter to him. "Right then, let's get on to what we're really here for."

Borrowing Faybelle's pen, the teen drew scribbles and doodles on a paper. He made animatic gestures as he explained.

Bypassing through the school's firewalls and hacking the mirror prison's security system was considered as done. Lelouch knew his ways so it wouldn't be a problem.

Now they should have a good place for a rendezvous. Dorms and janitor closets aren't very ideal with people coming and going. And they had the worst doorms for privacy. Raven roomed with Apple, the school's most popular and beloved student. Faybelle roomed with Bunny Blanc, who usually went back to their room to change coats every now and then. And Lelouch roomed with Suzaku. As his best friend, he knew the brunette's schedule, the kind that wouldn't spare him enough time for solitude in their dorm

All the other places at school either casually crowded with people or had a number of security mirrors on their watch. Milton Grimm was a huge fan of safety.

"What about The Enchanted Forest then? Since you want to have a quiet place and no privacy-invading mirrors so much," Faybelle suggested

Lelouch shook his head. *That won't do. The Enchanted Forest has far too many animals to report to princesses. And places outside the school grounds are a hassle. We need somewhere near."

"Oh, you're just saying 'cause you're so fragile and lanky! I noticed how you pant after taking a mere flight of stairs!" Faybelle sneered.

"Well, I am sorry for my lack of physical abilities, Faybelle, and I'm sorry for your lack of common sense. We need a good connection to get to The Evil Queen as well. And the school Wi-Fi has the perfect speed."

"Well eisntein, Since you're so clever, why don't you think of something about that?"

And so their bickering went on, leaving Raven to feel like a useless extra. She was thinking too, of course. But Lelouch's requirements for the location made it hard to think of any suggestions. And if Lelouch himself couldn't find one, how could she? The amethyst-eyed teen had just enrolled, but he knew enough from a tour by a fellow teacher. He knew his way around campus as much as she did. It's not like she knew a place he didn't.

…..Then again.

"I know somewhere we could go," Raven said, catching the two's attentions. "The Vault of Lost Tales. Maddie took me there once, out of random." She bit her lip. Should she share such knowledge? It wasn't as if she and Maddie agreed to keep it to themselves.

"Now where is that?" Lelouch asked. He sneaked through the school's blueprints and didn't recall a room called The Vault of Lost Tales

"It's down the same floor as the Lost and Crowned Office, except you take a right, then you go further. At the end, if you look through enough, which is a lot, you'll see this pretty teeny door." Raven began to fiddle her flats out of discomfort. "Is it okay for one guy to be there? He's stuck and he can't go anywhere. He's cursed to stay there for eternity. But he's alright. He's a Rebel and he knows about my mom."

"Who is this 'he'?"

"Uh…Giles Grimm." A long audible pause ensued.

Faybelle broke the silence, standing up and leaning to Raven far too near for the sorceress's liking. " _The_ Giles Grimm?! You're not talking about Principal Grimm's lost brother are you?!"

First it's The Evil Queen, now it's Giles Grimm and The Vault of Lost Tales. Secrets were spilling out of the bottle Raven was desperately trying to keep all this time. Now there was no stop to it. "The very one."

"You're joking! The man's supposed to be dead!"

"Did I joke about my mom?"

"Oh, sprites!" Faybelle exclaimed, her wings fluttered excited flaps. "But why is he cursed?"

"Well, he never said anything about that." At least Raven never remembered she heard of it. "But how about it? The Vault of Lost Tales is a go?"

"Yes, it'll do." Lelouch nodded. He was slightly hesitant, but it wasn't as if there was any other option. And Raven didn't seem like one to lie of such things.

It made sense. The belief of being able to rewrite one's destiny was to be ashamed and feared. It bent one thing the world loved most: rule. Committed by a teen, like Raven for an example, would only be dismissed as rebelling at it's age. But the Grimm lineage was of pure order and tradition. And a rebellious Grimm was a dangerous kind of creature meant to be quarantined.

Lelouch might be able to seek consult. The old man knew Raven's 'mom' situation, so the rendezvous might not be a problem if he was around. He just had to make sure that he stayed out of the Queen's sight.

"How would we get through this 'pretty teeny door'?" Lelouch turned to Raven. "I suppose you can do a shrinking spell."

Raven became abashed and wanted to curtain her face with her hair. "Yeah, um, no. Last time I used Maddie's shrinking potion. I can't do a shrinking spell."

"It's too high-levelled?"

"You call a shrinking spell high-levelled? Pfft, it's only a level ten spell!" Faybelle said. A smug smirk then stretched her lips. "What level are you, Raven?"

A blush rose to the said girl's cheeks. "Level five."

Piggy chortles bursted from the fairy's mouth. Throwing more shame towards the sorceress

"Oh, Raven! You're so pathetic!" Faybelle wiped her tears.

Could it be helped? Raven could only use her powers for evil. Or at least, not for other people's sakes. Equation: Dark powers+good intentions= catastrophe. And her powers backfire easily too.

"I, for one, am level twenty-four!" The fairy proclaimed. "I'd pull off a shrinking spell in a breeze!"

"Um, back to topic please." Raven desperately wanted to change the subject, she was embarassed enough.

"Right, we have myself to get connections, you as a guide, and Faybelle on shrink duty," Lelouch said. "Anything else we should take note of?"

"Um, are we gonna talk with Giles?" Raven spoke. "'Cause if we do, there will be a problem. Giles is also cursed to only speak Riddlish."

A frown found it's way to the boy's lips. "You mean that blasted Wonderlandian language?" Raven nodded and his frown grew more

Lelouch had known about Riddlish when he was eight and had heard of how nonsensical it was. He used to be an overly-proud lad. He believed that he'll be the first to solve the language. He grabbed a Wonderlandian book and a nightlight. The next morning, young Lelouch's brain ended up with knots. He learned his lesson. Logic could never reason with madness

"I would never let Maddie help with this one. She can hear this…voice. She says it's The Narrator. The Narrator observes and narrates whatever we're doing. I don't really believe her, but well, better safe than sorry."

"Well, I don't want that Kitty Cheshire up aboard. I hate how she steals my dust and uses them all to grow cheese trees. I don't even know how she can do that!"

"But we can't have Bunny or Allistair either. They're usually together a lot."

"So Lizzie Hearts then?"

"Meh, I don't mind."

"I'll ask her then," Lelouch offered.

"You sure you don't need any help? She's pretty difficult to cooperate with, being who she is."

"I'll make a heap of my Memory Erase potion, for her to forget about Giles and the vault."

"How will we ever convince her though?"

"Just leave it to me. I'll talk to Lizzie on my own." The two girls gave him suspicious looks. Lelouch quickly continued with, "I've learned to negotiate with the most difficult of people since I was young, for my story. This'll be no different. And…yes, I suppose the potions are necessary."

* * *

 _That was close,_ was what Lelouch thought as he walked out of the library. The two girls went to ready their own preparations, so he was on his way to the daughter of The Queen of Hearts by himself. He didn't need any assistance when he had Geass.

He nearly blew it though. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be a normal human. It was his role, to be full of flaws, indifferent, with brains as the only attribute.

A small chat with the daughter of The Queen of Hearts. A sort of magic to rewind her memory. All of those were things Lelouch was capable of. He could bend his command at will for such results. But there was so much one would think he, a non-magical form of life, was able to do, unless he possessed something special.

So what would happen if the mad girl drank the Memory Erase potion? Would that nulify the Geass power? Would she forget his command?

If only they lived in a world of no extraordinares. Geass was a very powerful kind of magic, but in a world full of other kinds of magic, it only stood out just so much. Indeed it was special, but every magic was special, no?

A pat of the shoulder snapped Lelouch from his thoughts. His head spun to see a brown mop of hair and a wide smile.

"Still busy?" Suzaku had noticed a notebook balanced on the bishounen's hand.

"Yeah, sorry," Lelouch said. He was slightly guilty. If it were anyone, silence for days was less concerning. Best friends were an entirely different matter. "I promise we'll hang at lunch."

"No rush man!" Suzaku chuckled. "Just wanna check on you. Don't want to disturb your work."

"I see..." The guilt was now ten times bigger.

"Hey, I've been wondering for a while though. What are you busy about?*

"Hm? Just a group project."

"General Villainy huh?"

Lelouch stopped his tracks. "How'd you know?"

Suzaku responsed shrug-first. "I've overheard lots of GV kids being busy for some project. 'Sup man, in for a game of soccer?' 'Sorry bruh. GV group project' 'Hey, wanna grab a smoothie at Book End?' 'Sorry. Generale Villainale group projo. The usual'. The heck?" Suzaku said. "I'm glad _I'm_ not in General Villainy."

Lelouch nodded, understood what Suzaku meant. Everyone was getting ready for the event that would come in less than two weeks. Even parents

 _What would father be doing right now?_

Lelouch dreaded the idea calling his own father. Besides, perhaps he'd find out soon enough. Surely, the school would allow the General Villainy students to contact their parents for 'support and inspiration' or along the lines sometime before the big day

"Oh, by the way, Nunally has been wondering about you. " Suzaku took out his MirrorPhone. "She told me that you never picked up so she called me."

"Nunnally?"

* * *

A final beep sounded before a rippled fuzz. "Nunnally?"

"Ah, Elder Brother! How are you!"

A warm buzz felt at Lelouch's lips, curving them into a smile. His sister was the sound of home

"I'm fine over here. Suzaku said you called. Sorry, my phone was on silent mode. I was dealing with a group project."

"Ah, that's wonderful elder brother! I'm glad, you must be having tons of fun. Do tell me about it some time!" Nunnally chirped. "I'm homeschooled, so I'd never know what it's like."

The older teen instantly wished he took back his words. Couldn't he just say 'errand'? The sentence came out with no second thought, and the taboo words, 'group project', slipped out.

"Oh, but you don't need to worry about that elder brother," Nunnally said. "I'm fine."

Lelouch didn't nod to that. All of Lelouch's brothers and sisters, including himself, attended the best schools offered. Nunnally however, as said, was only homeschooled.

The young brunette was a little different than the rest. Lelouch's tale needed many fables, and so Emperor Charles had many children. Lelouch was supposed to be the last child, until Marianne requested a quick restroom break, then came out with a tired, pale face and said that she was pregnant once more.

No one wanted to believe it and dismissed it a stomach ache instead. But her belly did indeed grew. A number of months later and Nunnally uponed to Ever After. But what were they supposed to do with an extra child?

Classics had it easy. Rapunzel had two children herself. There was Holly, the elder sister, the one-day-to-be Rapunzel. Then there was Poppy, the younger sister. But Rapunzel belonged to a popular, beloved tale. Many princes were happy to have Poppy's hand and make her a queen

Just-Tolds weren't as lucky. And there weren't many out there. There were rarely any Just-Told princes, and there weren't any Classic princes willing to step down to accept a gainless marriage with princesses from lower ranked fairytales

The disappointment only grew as the emperor and empress found out that Nunnally was crippled. What would the public, the approvals they earned and maintained for so long, think if they found out of the little princess? Just think about it, a girl of which nobody knew what to do of, roaming around the streets, smiling clueless as she sat on a wheelchair? What shame!

And so, Nunnally was kept away from the world and homeschooled.

Once upon a time, the young girl rolled her wheelchair to her mother. "Mother, why don't I go to school like all the others? I want to learn and make friends too."

And Marianne would always say that it was for Nunnally's sake since she used a wheelchair and that she would be bullied. And Nunnally believed

But Lelouch knew better. Nunnally was fragile, vulnerable, and naive, but she wasn't stupid. She slowly noticed how handmaids would casually arrive to her room minutes late. If she wanted to go down the stairs, maids point fingers on who to aid and it would take time before one finally huffed and assisted to help.

Eventually, the girl knew what was going on. She was a destiny-less princess that nobody would want to deal with. But she wouldn't ever complain. All the tardy breakfast trays, refused playtime, and long stair-downing took a toll and she was used to feeling unwanted. It was her future.

But Nunnally didn't mind. She had her family at least. She was a charming girl, most of her siblings had an approving view of her. Though, she wondered if they were mutual or merely out of pity. Which was why she naturally favorited Lelouch. With Euphemie as second. With the love and company they gave her, what more could she ask for? Nothing, she didn't ask for anything else.

But Lelouch wanted more for her. If she wanted to go to a real school, Lelouch would give exactly that to her.

But how, was what he wondered since he was a kid. The reason why Nunnally was as she is now was of the laws of destiny. Unbendable and invincible. If one were to ever interfere with the most perfect balance a fairytale world could have, they would be desperately outcasted. Like Giles. Like The Evil Queen. Like Raven.

Lelouch didn't mind the same fate.

He glanced towards a mirror. His other hand trailed from his jawline, cheeckbone, before his fingers barred the eye that held the power of Geass. A smirk pulled his lips.

"Nunnally, wouldn't it be nice for you to go to an actual school?"

"Eh? Why yes…that would be very nice. But it's nothing to be concerned about. Honest. I get to learn a lot from homeschooling too."

"I know. But you deserve it. You have all the rights."

"But….Father and mother…wouldn't be pleased."

A gentle sigh was heard. "Nunnally, you know…how it's going to be later on, don't you?"

"I…of course I do."

"You should at least enjoy a proper life of a teen, before…yes, you know."

Silence was the next response. Lelouch thought if he was really giving encouragement, or actually forcing it down his sister's throat. One must be more careful to those who are used to be crouched in shadows of obedience and inferiority. Show them too much light at a time and they would shove away

"Nunnally, trust me." Lelouch said. "Someday you'll have your own uniform and locker like me. Following schedules, keeping up with tests, skipping classes with friends-"

"I can't do that."

"Well, you get the image. It doesn't matter what mother and father thinks. Your life is yours," Lelouch said. "At least for the time being."

 _Your life is yours…._

Silence fell between the connection before his sister finally responded with, "It's….it's almost time for my rehabilitation…"

"Ah, of course." Lelouch didn't prod further. He had said enough

"Thank you though, elder brother. I'm happy to know that you care for me!" Nunnally chirped. "I wish I can do something in return. But, oh! There's only so much I could do without a good pair of legs!"

Lelouch let out a chuckle. "It's fine, Nunnally. You don't need to do anything to prove that you care for me. I know that you do."

He was glad that he heard a giggle instead of silence this time.

"I'm really happy that you called, elder brother. But are you really okay over there? I mean, I heard you were kidnapped. I was really worried."

"Ah, that. I guess I was a little afraid. But I'm fine in the end. The knights came just in time."

"I'm glad then!" Nunnally said. "But still, you must be careful elder brother."

"It's fine, Nunnally! Believe me. I'm capable."

"Tee hee. From your response, I guess you haven't heard the news yet."

An ebony brow raised. "Hn? What news?"

"Well, it's said that the criminal that attacked elder brother, had escaped.*

The world felt as if it had bounced under his feet. "Escaped?!" Lelouch coughed to regain his composure. C.C was dead. She was supposed to be dead. How did the word 'escaped' made any sense to that fact? "Nunnally, what are you saying?"

"Eh? I'm just… _Yes! I'll be right there!_ …I'm so sorry elder brother, but I have to go."

The two ended the call there, leaving the elder party a dozen questions.

Standing still for a second, Lelouch tried to put everything in order. No, he didn't have the time. Confirmation needed to come first, and quick.

He dashed out of his room. Suzaku was politely and patiently waiting outside, and was quite shocked to see his friend so distressed as he bursted out

"Oi!" He grabbed his wrist. "What's the rush?"

"Eh? Nothing."

"Did something happen to Nunnally?"

"No."

"That's good." Suzaku could feel wriggles beneath his grip. One last question and he would let go. "Hey, what about Raven?"

Suzaku guessed he had finally caught his attention. There were no more struggles. He let go.

"What about Raven?" Lelouch asked, yet he answered it himself. "Ah, that."

 _There was no time. No time…_

 _Not now Suzaku._

"I'm sorry, but can it wait? I have to go somewhere."

"No need to apologize. I'm just asking." Suzaku curved a smile. "Go on."

They waved their byes and Lelouch was set free to dart away. Through hall, corridor, and stair, his legs carried him as much as they were able to **[which is not much lolz]**

He ran across the bridge and his feet met the cobblestone of Book End. Lelouch stopped there and let his hands fell to his knees.

He panted fiercely before lifting his chin to find dozens of wanted posters at every poll, house, and building. Newspapers and newscasts didn't seem to be enough.

A paper slapped Lelouch in the face and the boy wiped it off. Smoothing out the wrinkles, amethyst orbs examined the same wanted poster. Below the usual word, 'wanted', in bold and capital. Above was the image of a purple haired maiden with green eyes. But her face structures and shoulders matched the witch whom bestowed the prince the eye of command.

Her presence was let known in so many forms. Was she so important? What crime had she done from the beginning? Why was she so desperately searched that everyone must know?

Moreover, "C.C…you're supposed to be dead, right?" Lelouch stared into the faux emerald eyes printed over. So deep. So fake. So deceiving. "What are you…"

She couldn't be human if she were to come back to life. Oh, who was he kidding? She granted him The Power of Kings. What human could be able to do that?

Witch, or orc, or sorceress, what mattered right now was that the girl was thought to have escaped and was now wanted. An escaped fugitive attracted knights to give chase. And what other troupe of knights would it be other than from Timothy Tunnel?

Piecing everything together, Lelouch groaned. He planned everything for today too…

He dug a hand in his pocket to grab his phone. He cursed as there was none. He remembered dropping it as he went out of his dorm.

Heaving deep breaths, Lelouch jogged back to school before the situation went beyond his control.

He went over the bridge again and reached the gates to see a nearing Suzaku

"Lelouch!" Suzaki stopped before the said person.

"Haa..haa...What…" Lelouch wheezed as he lifted his wet chin. Suzaku was standing tall and he was crouching low.

"I just wanted to tell you that you missed an announcement. I thought to tell you the news. I couldn't call you so I came all the way here. It's pretty important."

"Wha…haaa. what's..the…the…" Lelouch coughed from being so breathless

"I told you to work out." Suzaku chuckled. "Well, remember last Sunday night? When the knights came to investigate the school? Yeah, they're gonna do that again today."

More coughs sounded. "Really…when.."

"They're coming in less than two hours."

All breath Lelouch had lost rejuvenated in a flash. "What?!"

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing." Lelouch picked himself up. "It's just…well, it's sooner than I thought."

"Ah.."

"Anyways, I gotta go."

"Hn? You said you wanted to have lunch? Book End is not that far…"

"I just..want to make sure that I'll be at school by the time the Timothy Knights arrive."

Suzaku stared silently. He looked full of questions. But his bishounen pal seemed to be in a run of something important. He didn't want to be the hurdle. The brunette formed a straight smile. "If you say so. Later!"

The two parted.

Lelouch began two quick steps before proceeding low. There was no need to hurry anymore. Timothy Tunnel had beat him to it.

"Ack! Dammit," Lelouch cursed as another poster smacked his face.

To be continued….

* * *

 **For now, this is how the chapter goes**

 **The next half is the difficult part that I've been talking about. The characters reactions and actions, what it all will affect, and how to make all of that meaningful to this fic. I'm trying hard to make sense for the upcoming halfie so it wouldn't have any plotholes and so the knights aren't mere plot devices (well, I can't exactly tell what a plot device is so maybe they are plot devices in the first place?)**

 **Review me of what you think of this chapter. Feedback is the best thing you can give me 'cause that's what makes me learn and do better. You can tell me what you think went wrong, point out grammar errors, tell me my strong and weak points, etc. It's up to you~**

 **And if you're an author on but am a ninth grader like me (or higher) PLEASE tell me tips on how balance time for school, time to relax, and time to write! (don't tell me anything that didn't work for you btw) It'll be helpful!**

 **Again, thank you so much for those who favorite/follow/reviewed this fic!**

 **Thank you for reading and stay kawaii :D**

 **Supreme Hugs &Waves**

 **~SkyPop7811~**


End file.
